Twiggie Shorts
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Lots of one-shots about Twister and Reggie told in diffrent POV. A/N: Some mature themes so if that's not your thing don't read, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own Rocket Power or the characters, just borrowing them!

I have all these ideas for Twister and Reggie running in my head. So instead of making multiple stories I'm just going to make a bunch of one-shots and stick them all here and see where it goes. Mention of sex so if you're uncomfortable with that DO NOT READ! Some go together, some don't.

***************************************************************************TWIGGIE***

_**You're the One (Twister's POV)**_

My parents were off visiting colleges with Lars trying to tempt him into attending one which left me alone with a house to myself. Normally I'd invite my best bro Otto over but when you can choose between playing video games with a pal or making out with his sister, who happens to be my girlfriend, I did what any horny teenage boy would do. I called Reggie.

"Reg," I only had to say her name for her to understand what I meant, cooling off time.

"Again?" She asked frustrated pulling away from my embrace.

"I'm sorry, you're a hot girl and you're kissing me!" I explained to her. She grinned and leaned back on the bed. "Really, it's a compliment." I pointed out. She smiled and curled up into my side, resting her head on my chest as she drew light circles on my abs. "Uh, Reg, you aren't really helping the situation." I told her tensing up.

"Oops, sorry." She smiled moving over to the opposite side of the bed propping herself up with her elbow. "Twist, can I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

"Shoot Rocket Girl." I replied mirroring her position.

"Do you ever wish you were dating someone else?" She asked unable to meet my eyes.

"What, no, why? Do you?" I asked panicking. I knew it was too good to be true to have _the_ Rocket Girl as my girlfriend I knew she-

"No, no!" She assured me making me stop my thinking rant.

"Then why do you ask?" I asked her holding my breath for her answer.

"It's just. I know Otto. He has a lot of girlfriends, a lot of girlfriends that put out. I can only imagine how hard it is to hear all his sex stories when we've been dating a lot longer than all his relationships combined and we still haven't." She blushed, looking at everything in the room but me.

"Reggie, I'm not dating you because I want to sleep with you. I mean I do want to and I wouldn't mind if we did, that be great, it be a dream come true, a-" I stopped getting off track. "But that doesn't matter. I love you and I want to be with you. Whether we have sex tonight, tomorrow, or a year from now." I told her grabbing her arms and pulling her up against my chest in a tight hug. I kissed her lightly on the head as I rubbed her back in reassurance.

"I don't think it be a year from now." She said snuggling against my chest.

"Really?" I swallowed. "Longer?" I asked letting out a sigh. It's for Reggie, anything for Reggie.

"Twist, you know I want to too." She replied, slightly sitting up balancing herself with a hand on my chest.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"I love you, and I know I want my first time to be with you." She told me, this time having no problem looking me directly in the eyes. I smiled up at her, grinning like an idiot. She laid back down settling in barely whispering "I'm just scared." I almost missed it.

"You know I'd never hurt you." I swore, gently running my fingers through her hair.

"I know." She replied. We stayed like that for hours; she fell asleep in my arms. I held her tight as I stroked her hair not wanting to let go.

"You're the one Reggie Rocket, someday I'm gonna marry you." I whispered in her ear knowing she couldn't hear me. I finally fell asleep with her right beside me.

_**Friend or More? (Reggie's POV)**_

I came down the stairs to grab a water bottle from the fridge when I ran into Twister, a _shirtless_ Twister. Why does he always have to be shirtless?

"Sorry," I blushed looking down and walking to the fridge.

"That's okay I wasn't watching where I was going either." He replied. The microwave beeped and he pulled out a bag of popcorn. He opened it up and soon enough all you could smell was the buttery goodness that was popcorn.

"Ow!" He whined, the steam burning his hand. Like always, Twister didn't bother to think of how hot it be. He dropped the bag on the counter, popcorn spilling everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he sucked on his thumb trying to ease the pain.

"It's not funny." He whined.

"Sorry Twist, it is a little." I replied trying not to laugh some more. I went over and helped him clean up. Our fingers lightly brushing as we both went for the same kernel. I looked up at him and suddenly we were in one of those corny movies where time stops and you look each other in the eyes and you just know you're going to kiss. Our lips only inches apart, so close to touching when Otto interrupts us.

"Twist, man what's taking so long?" Otto asked coming into the kitchen. We both jerked our heads away and rushed to finish cleaning up the mess.

"Sorry bro it was hot and I dropped it." Twister explained.

"Typical Twister." Otto laughed. "Hey Reg you want to watch the movie with us?" He asked me. I was still blushing crimson from my almost kiss with Twister.

"No thanks, I told Sammy we'd work on the Zine tonight." I lied, suddenly very interested in the wrapper around my water, an excuse not to have to look up.

"Cool, how about I take this," Otto said taking the bowl of popcorn from Twister.

"I'll be in in a sec, I'm just gonna grab a soda." Twister replied grabbing a drink.

"Hurry up." Otto ordered, walking off to the living room.

"Hey Reg," Twister said as soon as he was gone getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked my heart racing. He leaned over and kissed me gently brushing his lips against mine. When he realized I wasn't repulsed and telling him no he grabbed my arms and pulled me close giving me his all as he moved his lips against mine.

"Twister, man, how long does it take to get a drink? Or did you drop that too?" Otto hollered from the living room interrupting us once more.

"I should go." He sighed giving me a smile as he went to join Otto.

"Wow." I sighed sinking down against the fridge.

_**Kiss and Tell (Twister's POV)**_

"Dude, I don't kiss and tell!" I told Otto for the hundredth time that day.

"But I'm your best bro, come on!" He complained.

"No way man!" I replied shaking my head.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Reggie asked coming into Otto's room.

"Twister's acting like a girl!" he whined. She raised an eyebrow confused. "He won't spill the beans on who he kissed last night!" He told her.

"I don't see why you need to know!" I replied frustrated.

"Was she a good kisser?" She asked grinning mischievously.

*****_**FLASHBACK***_

"Twist, is that you?" Reggie asked startling me. I was really hoping nobody would run into me here.

"Oh, hey Reg." I replied busted.

"Do you know where you are?" She teased.

"The library." I told her confused.

"It's just weird seeing you here." She replied.

"Oh, well I had to finish this video for AV Club." I informed her, holding up the assignment.

"Ah, makes since. If anything could get you to the library it be one of your films." She laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Research paper." She sighed holding up a couple of books.

"Bummer." I replied.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll let you get back to your project." She sighed, ready to go.

"I'm done, I was just getting ready to go." I told her.

"Cool, want to walk together?" She asked since we lived near each other.

"Yeah just let me get all my stuff." I agreed throwing everything into my backpack. "Here, let me have your books." I told her, reaching my hand out.

"That's okay I can carry them." She protested.

"Really Reg it's fine, my backpack has plenty of room." I pushed. She sighed but handed them over anyway. I zipped up my bag and we walked out.

"So what's your video about?" She asked once we hit the sidewalk.

"Uh, it's about, um, you." I told her nervously.

"Me?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah you know how girls can do anything guys can do." I replied feeling my face heat up.

"Wow, that's really cool Twist." She grinned.

"You're not mad?" I asked surprised.

"No, I'm kind of flattered that you'd think of me." She blushed.

"Oh," I replied stuck for words. "What are you doing your research paper on?" I asked turning the conversation onto her.

"Um, Can you define love by age? Some people think you can't find your soul mate in high school and others swear by it." She replied blushing scarlet.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"I think when you know you know. Age doesn't matter. Whether you're 17 or 82 your heart knows when it's real." She answered still red as a tomato. We made it to her house now and we both stood there awkwardly not meeting each other's eyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said at last.

"Yeah, see you later." I waved crossing the street to my house.

"Wait Reggie!" I called after her just as she was about to go inside.

"Yeah?" She hollered back. I ran over to her house and pulled out her books.

"Here, wouldn't want to forget these." I told her handing them over.

"Thanks Twist." She leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, that was stupid." She blushed turning red again. She was about to go in when I pulled her back and kissed her on the lips wrapping my arms around her waist. She dropped her books and brought her hands around my neck yanking me closer.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Yeah, yeah she was." I grinned back.

"Am I missing something?" Otto asked looking back and forth between us.

_**Talk and Avoid (Otto's POV)**_

"I know I miss you too. Can you sneak away tonight?" I overheard Twister on the phone.

"Busted!" I barged into his room. He was sprawled out in bed but jumped up when I came in.

"Uh I gotta go Otto just got here." He told the person on the other line who hung up immediately afterwards. "What are you doing her bro?" He asked nervously.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang. Who's the girl?" I asked curiously grabbing his desk chair and sitting down.

"Feel like surfing?" He asked avoiding my last question.

"Wait a second, is it the same girl you kissed last month? Caz I still haven't forgotten bro." I replied, upset that he was still hiding this from me.

"Or did you want to hit up Madtown and skate?" He asked ignoring me again.

"Come on Dude! Why won't you tell me who it is?" I pushed.

"Can't you just forget about it?" Twister begged.

"Fine." I lied. One way or another I was going to find out who it was that got my best bud lying to me and soon.

_**Hide and Get Caught (Reggie's POV)**_

"It's about time." I smiled happy to see him. I stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss hello, showing him just how much. We were hiding in the woods at the park. He had me pushed up against a tree as he kissed me back.

"What are we doing?" Twister asked when we broke apart for air.

"Kissing." I replied reaching up to do just that.

"What if Otto finds out?" He pulled away.

"Twist, I really don't want to be thinking about my brother right now. It's just you and it's just me." I told him, pulling him flush against me joining our lips for another heated kiss.

"But-" He started complaining.

"Twister!" I interrupted frustrated. He lifted me up so we were face to face before he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips opening my mouth for him. He laughed at my eagerness slipping his tongue inside showing me who wore the pants in this relationship as he took over. He sat my feet back on the ground so he could occupy his hands elsewhere. One rested on my hip as the other inched its way up my shirt tracing up and down my back making me shiver.

"That's more like it." I smiled breathlessly as my chest rose and fell, my heart racing. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him down for round two. Letting go I brought my hands up to tangle them in his hair, knocking his hat to the ground. He moved his lips to my jaw, then neck, to my earlobe which he knew made my toes curl.

"Twister." I moaned content by what he was doing.

"Look what we got here boys, my little brother does have game!" Lars laughed making us jump apart. "Wait a second, is that Rocket girl?" He shouted out surprised when he saw me.

"Come on Reg lets go." Twister said grabbing my hand. He pushed past his brother and his buddies but Lars held me back.

He grabbed my elbow and whispered in my ear "You break his heart I break Rocket Dorks face got it?" He warned.

"Got it." I replied wiggling free from his grip.

"What was that about?" Twister asked once we were out of sight.

"Nothing." I lied, not wanting to worry him. "Now where were we?" I grinned distracting him, making him forget all about it.

_**Stolen Kisses (Twister's POV)**_

"Hey Twist you want to help me get some snacks?" Reggie asked.

"I'm not really hungry." I replied.

"Do you want to help me anyways?" She asked frustrated.

"Okay, sorry, don't get mad at me." I pleaded jumping up from the couch.

"Dude, she's just trying to sneak away so you guys can go make out." Otto grunted disgusted. Reggie slapped her forehead embarrassed.

"Oh, okay." I agreed grinning like an idiot.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" He shouted as we went into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned up to kiss me, giving me light pecks on the lips before moving to my collarbone. She slid her hands down and squeezed my butt making me jump back surprised.

"Y-you heard what Otto said." I stuttered.

"You weren't so concerned last night." She smiled seductively pressing herself against me once more.

"Argh I so wish I didn't hear that!" Otto complained covering his ears as he ran the rest of the way to the bathroom.

_**Out of Town and All Alone (Twister's POV)**_

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Raymundo asked for the third time this hour.

"Yes, we'll be fine!" Otto assured their dad.

"Okay. It's only for a day I'll see you guy's tomorrow night alright?" He replied kissing both his children goodbye.

"Twister, behave yourself." He ordered, resting his hand on my shoulder. "I don't care if you're over while I'm gone but you are not to go in Reggie's room, understand?" He asked tightening his grip.

"Yes sir." I swallowed. Reggie came to my rescue and took her father's hand off me and dragged him to his car.

"You can trust us dad." She promised. "_All _of us." She added.

"I know I can." He replied before backing out of the drive way. "Be good!" He shouted before disappearing behind a corner.

"Party time!" Otto shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Otto." Reggie warned.

"Small party?" He pleaded, she just glared at him. "Fine! You're no fun now that you're dating Twister!" He complained running inside.

"I think you're fun." I told her coming up behind her and enfolding her in a hug. I gave her a kiss on the check before she turned to kiss me on the lips. Someone cleared their throat behind us making us jump apart.

"Sorry." Sam blushed looking away.

"What are you doing here?" Reggie asked gesturing towards his backpack and sleeping bag.

"Otto invited me. Well begged me to come over." He answered blushing again.

"Okay why don't we go inside?" Reggie suggested grabbing my hand.

"I'm gonna go talk to Otto I'll be right back." I told them before heading into the kitchen. He had his head in the fridge when I came in.

"Otto, can I ask you something?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What up bro?" He responded grabbing a soda for himself and handing one out to me.

"Are you cool with me dating your sister? Caz I thought you were but then you went and invited Sammy so you wouldn't have to spend time with us." I asked curiously popping the soda can open.

"I'm fine with it, really man, it's just, with Sammy here I feel less like a third wheel and more like one of the gang." He replied chugging his soda.

"So we're cool?" I asked taking a sip of mine.

"We're cool." He laughed, crushing his can and tossing it away. I joined them in the living room sitting next to Reggie. She took my soda and took sip.

"Hehe, technically we just kissed." I laughed slipping my arm around her neck. She reached up and kissed me.

"Now we really did." She smiled.

"Can we go one day without you two sucking face in front of me?" Otto asked.

"Sorry." Reggie blushed.

"Sorry, man." I added.

"Who wants to play a game?" Sam asked breaking the awkward silence. We all agreed and he pulled a board game out of his backpack. "I just got this the other day. All you do is answer a question and someone has to guess who wrote what." He explained to us handing us all a pad and pencil.

"Sounds easy enough." Otto commented.

"Okay I'll go first, If you could be anyone in the world right now who would you be?" Sam asked. We all answered and passed the papers to Reggie.

"Okay, you have a nobody but me, Megan Fox, and Reggie Rocket." She read aloud, grinning at me.

"Um, Reggie you're nobody but me, Otto you're Megan Fox, and Twister you're Reggie." Sam guessed.

"Why would you want to be Reggie?" Otto asked me.

"Probably for the same reason you want to be Megan Fox." I replied flinching away from him.

"You perv, that's my sister!" He yelled punching my shoulder.

"She's hot bro!" I defended myself.

"I'm gonna womp you so hard for that!" He shouted back.

"Hey guys break it up!" Reggie interjected. "Otto, quit being so protective of me I can handle myself!" She told him. "And Twister, no more cutesy couple stuff." She told me. "But thank you." She replied giving me a quick kiss on the check. "Starting now." She added after getting a glare from Otto.

"Okay, my turn! If you could have any super power in the world what would it be?" I asked. When everyone was done they passed their answers to Otto.

"To fly, mind reader, and x-ray vision." He read out scowling at me.

"Sammy wants to fly, Reggie want's to read my mind, and you want to see through girls' clothes." I answered, getting them all correct.

"Who's next?" Sammy asked.

_**Morning After (Twister's POV)**_

"I should go." I told Reggie, not making any attempt to leave her bed as I kissed her.

"Yes you should." She replied, kissing me back. I was leaning over her as she dug her fingernails into my back.

"Really I should." I repeated myself, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collar bone.

"Okay." She agreed, pulling my mouth up to hers. She traced my lips with her tongue before sliding it in to play tonsil hockey. We made out for another five minutes before I finally had to pull away.

"I'm gonna go before the man wakes up." I whispered in her ear.

"Otto could sleep all day." She teased licking my ear.

"So not what I meant." I replied.

"I know." She grinned.

"Now I really have to go." I told her jumping up.

"Don't forget this." She sighed throwing me my shirt.

"Thanks." I told her while putting it on.

"See you later." She puckered blowing me a kiss.

"Aw man this sucks." I whined slipping into my sleeves and sneaking out the door. I tiptoed across the hall and climbed into my sleeping back I snuck out of last night.

"Don't think I didn't see you sneak in." Otto grunted rolling over in bed.

**************************************************************************TWIGGIE****

That's it for the day. Please review and tell me what you think. If I get a lot, let's say 7 or more, I'll add another part. Now off to Hart of Dixie fics...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I forgot this on my first chapter but I do NOT own Rocket Power or the characters, I'm just borrowing them!

A continuation of my Twiggie One-shots. THANK YOU to those who reviewed. Also thanks to those of you who read it, I hope you liked it too. Again, they're all teens in my stories.

***********************************************************************TWIGGIE*******

_**A New Start (Reggie's POV)**_

"I said no and that's finale." Raymundo told me after I asked again if Twister could spend the night. He never had a problem with Twister staying over before but now that we're dating he's rarely allowed. Even Otto had trouble convincing him to allow it and he's his best friend.

"Come on dad it's Twister!" I protested, trying to get him to change his mind.

"Is that supposed to reassure me? He's still a boy Reggie!" He replied crossing his arms.

"Dad, please! Tomorrow I'm going off to college and I won't see him again until I'm off at Thanksgiving. That's almost five months apart!" I reminded him getting down on my knees and begging. "Please, please, please!" He looked down at me and dropped his arms to his side.

"Fine." He finally gave up. I scrambled up to hug him and say thank you when he stopped me. "But, you stay in the living room, he sleeps on the floor and you sleep on the couch. And his parents have to be okay with it as well." He ordered.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted pulling my dad into a tight hug. "I'm gonna go let him in." I grinned running to the door.

"He's already here?" Ray asked surprised.

"Yeah we talked his parents into it first before coming over here." I told him and then opened the door to let Twister in.

"He said yes." I said as soon as I saw him.

"Really?" Twister asked shocked pulling me into a hug and twirling me on the porch.

"Don't make me regret this!" My dad shouted on his way up the stairs.

_**A Dream, a Wish Your Heart Makes? (Reggie's POV)**_

_He came over to study. We were upstairs in my room with books spread out around my bed unopened. He leaned down to kiss me, one hand steadying himself above me, the other slipped under my shirt creeping its way up to my chest. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, making me moan ecstatically. I had my hands dug into his back making sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Oh Twister." I sighed into his mouth.-_

"Twister!" I shouted sitting up on the couch, waking up. Twister?I was dreaming about Twister? I had an intimate dream about my brother's best friend _Twister_? Panicked, I looked around the room to make sure nobody heard my outburst.

"Mommy?" Twist mumbled rolling over on his stomach, still asleep. I sighed and leaned back on the couch happy he didn't wake up.

"Did you have a good dream?" My eyes shot opened when Otto asked. He was leaning over me with a huge smile on his face. "Oh Twister kiss me!" He said in a girly voice, mocking me, laughing at me as he went to lay back down in his sleeping bag.

"What's going on?" Sam mumbled groggily.

"Nothing, go back to bed." I groaned. Sam rolled his eyes but did it anyway and passed back out a minute later. I knew I'd get blackmailed from Otto for life, just like I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon.

_**Why Her? (Twister's POV)**__**(WARNING! Kind of dark, mention of death, drinking, and sex)**_

**(A/N: I wanted to do something other than a mushy story so I hope nobody gets upset with this one.)**

We had just gotten back from the funeral and went to the Shore Shack where Ray was hosting the memorial for Trish. Otto, Sam, Sherry, and I were sitting at a table when Reggie came out of the back room Tipsy. Otto was a mess and could barely take care of himself after learning that his girlfriend was hit by a drunk driver so when he stood up to get Reggie I persuaded him to let me take care of her. After all she was my girlfriend, just as much my responsibility as his.

"Reggie, have you been drinking?" I asked her surprised leaning in to smell her breath. She took it as an advance and leaned in to kiss me.

"Maybe a little bit. Let's go have sex." She giggled pulling me back into the room she just exited. Wasting no time at all she slipped her hands under my shirt and tried peeling it off before I stopped her.

"I don't want to rush this." I pulled away from her placing my hands on her shoulders to keep her a good distance away.

"Since when?" She snorted unconvinced. "You've practically begged me to sleep with you since the day we got together." She pointed out trying to fight against me.

"Reggie, you're drunk." I tried reasoning with her. She may have been right, I had wanted to sleep with her for a while now but not like this. Never like this. Not when she wasn't herself and fully aware of her decisions.

"Come on baby I know you want to." She whispered seductively in my ear before sucking on my earlobe.

"Reggie, I know you're scared after what happened to Trish but I can't do this. I won't take advantage of you." I promised her, restraining her once more.

"Who said anything about taking advantage of me? I'm the one who _suggested_ it!" She shouted trying to pull away.

"Come on Reg, let me take you home." I offered steering her towards the door.

"I don't want to go home!" She screamed fighting hard to get away. I fought back just as hard, trying not to hurt her. I pulled her against my chest and held her tight as she punched at my sides, trying her best to get away until finally she gave up and stopped fighting and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why her, why did he have to hit her?" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I don't know, I just, I don't know." I told her trying my best to comfort her by rubbing her back. Things were never going to be the same in Ocean Shores now. Someday we'd move on, but we'd never forget.

_**Coming to Terms (Otto's POV)**_

"Man this sucks! Reggie gets her own room while we all have to share this tiny one!" I complained. Ray and Tito were asleep in the two beds while the three of us all got sleeping bags on the floor. Twister had no problem falling asleep, he never did. He was smiling about some dream of his and snoring.

"I bet Twister wouldn't mind sharing a room with Reggie." Sam teased, noticing Twister's smile as well.

"What you say Squid?" I asked getting angry.

"Nothing." He gulped hiding under his covers.

"I can't believe he's dating her." I groaned staring at my best friend, thinking of ways I could, but wouldn't, hurt him. Unless of course he hurt Reggie.

"Really? I always thought he was kind of smitten with her." Sam shrugged, poking his head out.

"He's supposed to be my best bro and he's dating my sister." I whined still not okay with the two of them. I didn't even want to know what took him so long to get back here after walking Reggie to her room or what he was dreaming about that made him so happy. The thought of the two of them _together_ grossed me out.

"Aren't you happy for them though? It's your _best bro_ and your _sister_!" Sam replied trying to make it sound better than it was.

"Whatever man, it's still sick!" I groaned rolling over onto my side. No matter how you said it, it was _my_ best friend and _my_ sister, it was wrong.

(Twister's dream)

'_Mm a sandwich as big as the skating rink'_

_**Fixing Mistakes (Twister's POV)**_

"Are you okay?" Otto asked concerned, coming into our room to check on me after Reggie just threw away my heart, stomped on it, and kicked it in the gutter. We were all in college now so I thought things would finally be different for us, better, and she goes and does this.

"What?" I asked coming back into reality. "I'm fine man." I lied.

"Dude, you're my best bro, I know when you're lying to me." He pointed out resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I just didn't expect this." I opened up to him, dropping my head into my hands.

"Me neither, I thought you guys would last forever." He told me, patting my back. "I know that sounds cheesy but I did." He added.

"I just don't understand why would she do this?" I asked standing up and pacing my room.

"Do you want me to find out if there's another guy?" He asked getting my attention.

"There's another guy!" I shouted panicked.

"Sorry man I shouldn't have brought it up, I don't know!" He replied trying to relax me.

"Who calls their boyfriend of two years, _two years_, and breaks up with them over the phone? I thought I meant more to her then that!" I yelled upset. My hands balled up into fists and before I knew what was happening I punched the wall beside me. "Ow!" I shrieked in pain.

"Well what you do that for?" Otto shouted coming over to check on me. My hand was bruising and turning purple so I knew I broke it. "Man I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital!" He added frustrated. On our way to the car Otto's phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked. By the look on his face I assumed it was his sister, the heart breaker.

"Give me one second." He told me before answering the phone. "Reg, I'll have to call you back later. I have to take Twister to the hospital now." He told her. There was a pause in the conversation obviously her talking back. 'Why bother with the hospital, just let him die in the gutter with his heart.' I imagined her saying. "It's nothing I'll tell you about it later I have to go." He told her before hanging up. At the risk of sounding like a jealous ex-boyfriend I decided not to say anything about their phone call and opted for silence. We didn't talk on the ride to the hospital, we didn't talk while we waited for a doctor to see me, and we didn't talk when one finally did. I did end up breaking my hand so I got a cast and pain pills which I popped right away.

"I love you man." I told him on the ride home. I was feeling woozy which meant the pills were working which was a good thing. When we got home someone was sitting on the floor outside our apartment leaning against our door. They popped up when they saw us. I could barely keep my eyes open but I could have sworn I saw violet hair. Then I knew the pills were working because why would _she_ be here, _she_ didn't care about me anymore. I heard Otto say he was going to stay at Trish's because he needed some space, no, to give us space. He'd be back in the morning. I went and fell into bed, falling asleep quickly. Not, however, before I heard Reggie say she was sorry, maybe I was asleep already and dreaming that, I must have been.

I woke up and it was dark. I went to scratch my head and ended up hitting myself with what I thought was a club but realized was just my cast which suddenly hurt. I got up to get a glass of water and take another pill put ended up stumbling over the mess on the floor.

"Ow!" I screamed for the second time that day after stubbing my toe. Otto shot up in bed, no doubt because I woke him. "Sorry man I hit my toe go back to sleep." I told him. Only he didn't listen and instead turned on the lights. That's when I realized it was Reggie in Otto's bed not Otto. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I came over as soon as I hung up with Otto. All he said was he was taking you to the hospital, I was worried about you." She replied getting out of bed.

"Why should you be worried about me, you aren't my girlfriend anymore remember?" I rubbed it in, knowing it would hurt her.

"Twist, I still care about you. I always will." She barely whispered unable to look at me.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked, turning on her, needing to know the answer.

"Excuse me?" She questioned unsure of what I meant.

"Why'd you break up with me. Is there another guy?" I asked her, not sure if I'd be able to handle the answer.

"Of course not!" She shouted offended.

"Then why?" I asked again.

"Twist, you're only 19. I'm the only girl you kissed, dated, and slept with. You're in college you should be living the dream, sleeping with a different girl every night, going to parties, meeting new people. I'm holding you back." She informed me looking at everything in the room but me.

"Who said I wanted any of that?" I asked her angry all over again.

"You may not now but I don't ever want you to look back with all these what ifs." She replied.

"Do you? Is that why you think I would?" I asked her shaking now.

"No! Twister I love you, I don't regret a moment I spent with you." She assured me holding my arms to steady me.

"Reggie, I want to be with you and only you." I told her. Looking down at her face I realized she was crying. I took my thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I'm so stupid!" She cried hitting herself in the head. "I'm sorry Twister, for all of this." She told me pulling my broken hand up to her mouth to kiss it. "Forgive me?" She asked.

"Just promise me you won't ever leave me again." I told her.

"I promise." She swore, leaning up to kiss me. My forehead, my cheek, my lips, anywhere she could.

"I love you." I told her glad to be kissing her again.

"I love you too." She smiled up at me. I dragged her back to my bed where she cuddled up against me and we both fell back asleep.

_**One of a Kind (Twister's POV)**_

Here we go again, pretending were just friends. The four of us at the beach and you won't even look at me.

Reggie mounted her board and rode the wave like a pro. I filmed her all the way through until she finished and jumped into the water on her own.

"Twist, man, hello!" Otto shouted at me waving a hand in front of my face. "Dude you were totally checking my sister out!" He laughed hysterically.

"What, no I wasn't!" I lied almost dropping my camera as I turned to look away from Reggie.

"Man admit it, you so like her!" Otto continued to laugh.

"I do not!" I shot back, sure that my face was tomato red.

"Sammy what do you think?" Otto asked our blonde friend.

"Um, do I have to be the tie breaker?" He asked timidly. "Oh look Reggie's back." He smiled nervously.

"What I miss?" She questioned looking between the three of us, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." I jumped in before Otto could open his big mouth.

"Sure _Maurice,_ it's _nothing_." He laughed before going to catch the next wave.

"I'm gonna sit this one out." Sam informed us, slowly paddling back to the beach. "Over there." He added gaining speed to get as far away as possible.

"What's going on?" Reggie asked me, the only one left.

"Argh!" I moaned slapping my forehead.

"Twist what's wrong?" She asked paddling over to me. We were side by side now, our legs practically touching. She reached out and put a hand on my knee. "Twist?" She tried encouraging me to talk.

"I might as well tell you before Otto does." I told her taking a deep breath before continuing. "This is so embarrassing!" I whined unable to look at her and tell her how I feel.

"Twist, what is it? You can tell me anything." She assured me grabbing my hand and yanking me so I would look at her.

"I like you okay!" I shouted a little too loud making the surfers beside us glance our way.

"Oh." She blushed, dropping my hand right away.

"Man now things are weird between us!" I complained, dropping to lay on my surf board continuously hitting my head against it.

"Twister, would you stop that?" She asked getting my attention. I looked up to see her smiling down at me, laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I asked her miserable. She was laughing at me, _laughing_!

"No, no of course not!" She replied still shaking with laughter. "Well maybe a little." She admitted. I groaned and started hitting my head again. "Twist will you please stop hitting your head?" She begged again.

"Why should I? I told you I liked you and you _laughed_ at me!" I protested continuing to hit my head.

"Twister I'm only laughing because, well because it's about time!" She grinned splashing water in my face.

"About time for what?" I asked confused.

"That you finally admitted you liked me! I was starting to worry Sammy was wrong and I was wasting my time trying to get your attention." She laughed.

"What do you mean trying to get my attention?" I asked finally sitting up.

"Last week, when I wore a skirt, it wasn't because I ran out of clean clothes. I was trying to get you to look at me as a girl instead of one of the guys." She admitted tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But that's why I like you, because you're one of the guys!" I shouted again catching stranger's attention.  
"I mean, obviously you're a girl, but you aren't one of those annoying Barbie dolls Otto dates. That's what I like about you." I told her honestly, quitter this time.

"Really?" She blushed, looking down at her board.

"Reggie Rocket, you're one of a kind." I replied smiling at her. She smiled back and reached out for my hands pulling me closer to her. It wasn't until she closed her eyes that I realized what she was doing. I closed mine too and leaned in for my first kiss… and fell into the water. She laughed at me until I pulled her off her board into the ocean with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and caught my eyes.

"I like you too Maurice." She teased pulling me against her for a kiss. Our first, but definitely far from our last.

_**Truth or Dare (Reggie's POV)**_

Sherry and Trish, and Twister and Sam came over to spend the night. We all moved to the living room when Raymundo fell asleep and decided to play a game of truth or dare, my brother's idea.

"Popcorns done." Otto told us, finally joining everyone in the living to get the game started. He set the bowl in the middle of the circle and everyone dug in.

"Who goes first?" Sam asked unsure how the game worked.

"Why don't you start?" Sherry suggested making him blush red.

"Okay, Twister, Truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare!" Twister replied excitedly.

"Um, I dare you to stuff as much popcorn in your mouth as you can." Sam dared him. Twister did as he was told and started shoveling popcorn in his mouth until he couldn't fit another kernel in.

"Done!" He mumbled as some food fell out of his mouth. He swallowed the rest of it before turning to Otto and asking him.

"Dare duh." Otto grinned.

"I dare you to lick Trish's arm elbow to hand." Twister laughed when Trish scrunched up her nose. Otto did as he was told and then turned to Sherry and to ask her.

"Truth, I don't want to lick anything or anyone." She shuddered.

"Alright, is it true that you've never had a crush on someone in this room?" Otto asked her making her blush darker than Sam ever has.

"No." Sherry replied squeezing her eyes shut embarrassed.

"I knew it!" Otto laughed holding his stomach.

"Whatever! Reggie, truth or dare?" She asked me changing the subject.

"Dare." I replied biting my lip nervously.

"I dare you to switch shirts with Twister until it's your turn again." Sherry smiled. She knew I had a crush on him and this was punishment for me laughing at her for admitting she had a crush on someone here, which me and Trish both knew was Sam.

"Come on Twist." I told him going into the kitchen, not willing to undress in front of my brother.

"How is this fair for me?" Twister complained, following me anyways. I took off my shirt and held it out for him.

"Ah!" He screamed quickly turning around before taking his off and reaching out for mine.

"You know you've seen me in less." I pointed out, referring to when we go to the beach as I shrugged into his T-shirt. He just blushed and slipped mine on.

"How do I look?" He asked ignoring my earlier comment. His shirt practically went down to my knees, where my purple tank top was way too tight for him. What you couldn't already see you could imagine perfectly. It took every ounce of control I had not to reach out and stroke his abs.

"What do you think?" Twister asked the group when we walked back in. Otto whistled at him as Trish slipped a dollar into his belt.

"Nice look Twister." Sherry laughed. "Your turn Reggie." She smiled at me faking it.

"I guess that leaves you Trish." I said turning to look at her.

"I know I'm going to regret this but dare." Trish replied.

"I dare you to lick Otto's leg ankle to knee as payback for him licking your arm." I grinned happy with my dare.

"Gross! His leg is so hairy!" She shuddered. Otto couldn't stop laughing uncontrollably as he stretched his leg out in front of Trish. She licked it and then spent the next few minutes whipping her tongue on her hand and eating popcorn to get rid of the taste.

"Okay Twister truth or dare." Trish turned to him to ask.

"Truth." He swallowed nervously afraid by the look Trish was giving him.

"If you had to kiss someone in this room, who would it be?" She asked, making me hold my breath for the answer.

"Um," He started, rubbing his neck. "Reggie." He replied looking up at me, then the floor, then back at me, then to the floor again. I blushed and smiled happily relaxing back against the couch. He chose me. Twister wants to kiss me.

"Dude!" Otto complained punching Twister in the shoulder breaking my train of thought.

"Oh cut it out. You're just jealous he didn't pick you." I joked knowing that would set him off.

"As if, I'd want to kiss Trish!" He shouted before realizing what he was doing. Trish, who was starting to look bored, perked up at this before reaching across the bowl of popcorn to kiss him.

"Oh yay, it's become one of those parties." Sam said shrinking off to a corner.

"So if we're done playing can I have my shirt back?" Twister asked me, coming up to my side and startling me. I was so shocked by Trish I didn't even notice him move.

"What?" I asked, turning away from the lip locking pair.

"My shirt, can I have it back?" He asked again.

"Oh, right." I replied. Only instead of doing just that I copied Trish and her confidence and leaned up to kiss the guy I wanted to.

"Or we could make out like them." He said afterwards before pulling me back into his embrace.

"So, it's just us." Sherry told Sam meeting him in his hiding spot.

"Oh what the heck." Sam replied before leaning in to kiss her as well.

**************************************************************************TWIGGIE****

I admit the last one with them all ending up kissing the one's they like was probably stretching it but I couldn't resist myself and thought it be a cute ending. Please review and I'll add more. Instead of jumping the gun like last time, how about just 3 reviews this time and I'll update? More reviews equal more updates!


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot stop writing for these two! I have other stories I need to finish but I keep coming back here and adding more to this! Here's the third part in what seems to be an unending stream of one-shots!

***********************************************************************TWIGGIE*******

_**Ask Me (Twister's POV)**_

"What is that?" Otto asked referring to the diamond ring I was holding out to him. He took it and looked it over before handing it back to me.

"I already asked Raymundo. He cried and said his little girl was growing up too fast but he was happy." I told him thinking back to yesterday when I asked his dad for Reggie's hand. "You're my best bro and she's your sister so I thought I'd ask you too. I'm gonna marry her either way but I respect you man so I thought I'd run it by you first." I swallowed, afraid of what his response would be.

"When are you going to do it?" He asked still staring at the sparkly engagement ring.

"Tonight, as soon as she gets off work." I replied taking a seat on the couch.

"Good luck." He patted my shoulder supportively.

"Thank you." I exhaled.

"No probable. And Twist, thanks for asking me first. I know you didn't have to and that means a lot to me." He told me crashing down beside me, grabbing a controller.

"So does that mean you're okay with this?" I asked him skeptical.

"If she's gonna marry someone why not my best bro?" He smirked handing me the other one.

_**Jealous Friends (Reggie's POV)**_

"Hey sweetie, how was hockey?" Ray asked when I came in after practice.

"Fine." I replied slamming the front door shut and going to the fridge for a water bottle.

"Hey Reg, why'd you run off?" Otto asked coming in a few seconds later followed by Sam. Twister was probably still out there with all his _fans_.

"I needed a drink." I said bitterly. He looked at me questioningly before turning to talk to Sam.

"Dude, can you believe all those babes circling around Twister? So he got a little bit taller this summer, I'm still a better hockey player than he is. The girls should be wanting _me._" He told Sam in disbelief.

"Otto, he's a giant now. Most girls like that sort of thing." Sam pointed out.

"Most, but not all!" I shouted upset before running up the stairs to change. Stupid Twister and his stupid growth spurt. 'I noticed him before, back when _I_ was taller than him! Can any of those girls say that? I liked him first. He's _mine!_' Whoa did I just think that? Since when did I get possessive of _Twister_? That's when I thought two can play this game. I can make him notice me too I just needed some help from a friend…

"What's the emergency?" Trish asked arriving twenty minutes after I called her for help. The boys were all in the living room playing video games and didn't even bother to look up when the doorbell rang.

"Make me a girl." I told her pulling her up to my room.

"And here I thought you just _liked_ dressing like a boy, not that you were one." She teased following along. I glared at her. I needed her to take me serious for this to work.

"Since when do you care about how you look?" She asked surprised flipping through my clothes for something feminine.

"I just do." I blushed looking down at the floor.

"Omg! You like, like someone don't you!" She gushed jumping up and down ecstatically. "Who, who, who?" She begged me to tell.

I sighed and thought I might as well tell her. "Maurice." I mumbled buying time.

"Maurice? Who's- Omg you like Twister!?" She shouted flabbergasted.

"Shh, keep it down!" I shushed her.

"Sherry is gonna flip when she finds out! She totally knew already but like when she told me I was like no way, it's her brother's best friend, but you so totally do!" She babbled on smiling like an idiot.

"Will you help me or not?" I asked frustrated, ignoring her constant babbling. She looked me up and down and thought about it.

"Come on, we're going shopping." She grinned mischievously.

"Shopping?" My stomach grew queasy.

After spending an hour at the mall we went back to her house to get me ready.

"What do I tell the guys if they ask? I don't exactly want them to know I did this for Twister." I asked her blushing deep red. I was wearing a mini skirt that displayed my legs perfectly and a V-neck sweater that showed off more cleavage than I was used to.

"Just say it was like, an experiment for your Zine. Like we wanted to do a poll on how many guys hit on you dressed like this, verse your ordinary look." She grinned. "Plus, if Twister likes you too he'll be totally jealous." She winked at me.

"Right." I smiled weakly smoothing out my mini.

"Ready to go try your new look out?" She asked, checking me out one last time to make sure I looked perfect.

"Let's go." I sighed, taking a deep breath. When we got back to my house the boys were still in the living room playing video games which wasn't all that surprising to me.

"Hey boys." Trish greeted. They barely nodded hello before turning back to the game. However a second later the TV was put on pause and we had their full attention.

"Hey Trish, who's your-. " Otto stopped talking when he recognized me.

"Reggie?" Sam swallowed nervously. Twister just stared at me with his mouth hanging open unable to get out a sentence, let alone a sound.

"What do you think?" I asked, looking directly at Twister before giving him a twirl.

"You, you, you look nice." He gulped staring at my exposed legs. Otto took notice of this and jumped in between us.

"No, no, no!" He shouted shaking his head. "Go change back into your other clothes, the one's that cover you up!" He ordered me. "And you," He turned to Twister. "Stop staring at my sister!" I rolled my eyes ignoring him and took a seat on the couch, Trish followed me.

"I think he sees you now." Trish mumbled in my ear, laughing at Twister ogling me.

"What, um, uh I mean, what possessed you to dress like that?" Sam asked staring at me as well.

"School work." I shrugged it off as nothing.

"What kind of class are you taking?" Twister asked practically drooling making me feel giddy inside.

"It's like, for the magazine. She's doing an article on what gets guys attention and what doesn't. And clearly, this does." She winked at Twister who cleared his throat and averted his eyes towards the ceiling.

"And you had to be the test dummy?" Otto shrieked throwing a blanket over me.

"I had other reasons." I replied stealing a glance at Twist.

"Whatever! Would you just go change please?" Otto begged.

"Why should she, she looks hot!" Trish replied bumping my shoulder.

"I say we take a vote. Who thinks Reggie should go change?" He asked the boys.

"I'm not getting involved." Sam replied backing away from the group.

"I'm with Ottoman." Twist backed him. My face dropped and I knew he saw. "Sorry Reg, but when you're dressed like that it makes me think of you in some uh, unfriendly ways." He admitted turning cherry red.

"That's my sister!" Otto shouted turning on him and hitting him with a pillow from the couch.

"Okay." I beamed twirling my finger in my hair as I went up to change leaving the boys confused while Trish just laughed at circumstances.

_**Misunderstandings (Twister's POV)**_

"Man, your sister wore me out last night!" I complained to Otto, rubbing my sore back.

"Ah!" He screamed covering his ears. "I don't want to know what you guys do when you're alone!" He continued scrunching up his face disgustingly.

"Jeez bro relax, we were playing hockey!" I told him laughing at the look of horror covering his face. "I wasn't gonna tell you what we did afterwards, that be too weird." I winced.

"Dude, just don't mention it at all!" He shot holding his stomach like he was gonna blow.

"I wasn't going to, you brought it up!" I replied defensively.

"Whatever! Let's just agree that what happens with you guys in the bedroom, _stays in the bedroom_." He shuddered.

"Okay but we don't always do it in the bedroom. Sometimes we do it at the-" I tried telling him.

"Twister!" He interrupted me shouting. "La la la la la!" He kept repeating with his hands over his ears again.

"What I say this time?" I asked confused.

_**Confessions to Sam: The Beginning (Reggie's POV)**_

"Can I ask you something Sammy?" I asked dropping my pencil and pushing my books away from me. I spent the last hour trying to find enough courage to bring this up to him instead of doing my homework like I should have been.

"You just did." He grinned, causing me to glare at him. "Sorry, what's on your mind?" He asked catching on to my tone of voice.

"Have you ever thought of a friend, in a not so _friendly_ way before?" I asked covering my face with my hands to hide my blush.

"Uh no, why?" He squeaked nervously.

"Well I've kind of been," I started to tell him but stopped. "Oh never mind just forget I asked." I chickened out banging my head to the table.

"Come on Reg I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." He tried.

I turned my head to look at him "Lately, I've kind of been having these dreams," I paused afraid to go on. I took a deep breath. "Well about Twister." I rushed out. His eyes popped open surprised, he looked at me waiting for me to continue only I couldn't.

"What uh," He cleared his throat. "What kind of dreams?" He wondered.

"Let's just say they aren't all innocent and leave it at that." I replied heating up, hiding my face against the wood again.

"Have you thought about telling him?" He questioned.

"No!" I shouted whipping my head up.

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked!" He responded defensively holding up his hands. "You know, if it's any consolation, I think he likes you too. Actually I think he's liked you since we were kids but what do I know." He shrugged.

"Really? You think so?" I asked optimistic.

"I do, but I still think it's important that you talk to him about how you feel and see how he feels about that." He added.

"You're right, I know." I banged my head again.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, it's Twister. I doubt he'll fully understand what you say anyway. He's more of a man of action." He pointed out.

"You're right." I agreed smiling as I thought of the perfect way to tell him.

_**Confessions to Sam: The Middle (Twister's POV)**_

"Squid man, I need your help! I can't go to Otto, I definitely can't ask Reggie, I need you!" I begged over the phone.

"Twister calm down. Are you at home?" He asked.

"Yes." I whined trying to see how that was important.

"I'm with Reggie right now but I'll be right over." He replied hanging up the phone. Ten minutes later he found me pacing my room back and forth.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting my attention.

I ran over to him, grabbed him by the arms and shook him. "I think I like Reggie!" I confessed.

"You're just now realizing that?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes! Wait how could you know when I didn't even know?" I asked confused.

"Do you get butterflies in your stomach whenever you're around her?" He asked ignoring me.

"My tummy gets all fluttery but I just thought it meant I was hungry." I told him rubbing my belly.

"Can you think straight when you're near her?" He continued quizzing me.

"No, but I don't really think a lot. It hurts my head." I complained, now rubbing my skull.

"Then what makes you think you like her?" He cried out frustrated.

"Caz of that stuff you said! I eat all the time now and I always have a headache. And, and, she's a girl!" I pointed out to him.

"You're just now realizing she's a girl?" He questioned.

"No, well kind of. I mean I know she's a girl, but she's a girl _girl_." I replied. "She's all soft and good smelly and I can't believe I never noticed before!" I ranted. He took one look at me and started bursting out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I whined.

"Because, because you don't like Reggie." He giggled uncontrollably.

"I don't?" I asked disordered. "But you said I did!" I complained.

"You, you don't like her. You love her!" He chuckled holding his stomach.

"What?" My eyes widened as I fell against my bed. Sam was laughing so hard he was brought to tears. "Quit laughing at me!" I ordered angry getting up and punching his arm.

"Ow!" He complained rubbing where I hit him.

"You deserved it!" I told him crossing my arms in a pout.

"You need to tell her." He advised crossly.

"No I don't! Nobody ever needs to know, nope." I panicked.

"Twist, it's okay to have feelings for her." He said supportively.

"So you have them too?" I asked hopeful.

"Well no but-" He shook his head.

"Aw man she's gonna kill me!" I interrupted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Maybe she likes you too." He replied.

"But, but she's like a sister to me. You can't date your sister!" I pointed out.

"That be true if you were, but you aren't. You're just two close friends, unrelated to each other." He countered.

"What about Otto? He'd whomp me for sure!" I shot back.

"Baby steps, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He responded unconcerned.

"Wait what bridge?" I asked puzzled.

"Forget I said that, for now just focus on telling Reggie." He ordered staring me down, well up. "I have to go or I'll miss curfew." He said looking down at his watch. "Tell her. Tell her soon." He told me waving goodbye. It could wait for tomorrow or next week, maybe even next month.

_**Confessions to Sam: The End (Sam's POV)**_

As I walked home I thought about how ironic it was that both Twister and Reggie decided to confide in me today about the other. I had suspected for a while now that Twister had wanted more than friendship with Reggie, but was surprised to learn she felt the same way. I could see the possibility now. They spent almost every day, all day, surrounding each other. It shouldn't come to such a shock for me to see that they've fallen for each other, yet it did. It was never going to be the four of us, _friends, _anymore. It would be Otto, me, and the two of them. I'm not exactly sure how I felt about that yet. I did however have a strong inkling Otto wasn't going to be too happy when he found out.

"Whoa, watch where you're going Squid!" Otto shouted at me, wrecking his trick.

"What? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly." He huffed. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, uh nothing much." I fibbed.

"Wait, why were you at Twister's?" He asked following the direction I came from. "I thought you and Reggie were having a cramming session?"

"No, I mean yes." I stuttered.

"Well which is?" He asked scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Yes, I was with Reggie but afterwards I went over to see Twister." I sighed taking a deep breath.

"Is something going on that I'm missing?" He asked not buying it.

"What, no." I retorted.

"Do you think," he started asking me but stopped to think. "Nah never mind it never happen." He laughed shrugging it off.

"Do I think what?" I pushed wanting know.

"For a second I thought something was going on with Twist and my sister." He chuckled. "Hearing myself say it out loud just made me realize what a dumb idea that was. Twister dating my sister? Reggie crushing on my best bro? Yeah right!" He continued laughing.

"You don't think there could be?" I asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, you think there could?" He asked angrily.

"Well, I um," I swallowed nervously. "Sometimes I do get the feeling there's more going on between them that meets the eye. But that's just me." I laughed uneasy.

"No way man, they wouldn't do that to us?" He questioned doubting it himself.

"You know what, you're probably right." I lied. I made a mental note to try to not be around when he found out.

"Yeah, I am." He agreed trying to believe it.

"Well, uh, I have to go, past curfew." I told him holding up my watch.

"Catch you later Squidman." He waved dropping his board and skating home. I let out a sigh of relief. Today had been a long eventful day and I was sure tomorrow wasn't going to be any better.

_**Confessions to Sam: The Before (Otto's POV)**_

Lately I've noticed a change in the group. Sam is always nervous, more so than ever before. Reggie blushes a lot, almost always after something Twister says. And Twister, well he's Twister. I can't quite put my finger on it but something's going on with them and I have a feeling it has something to do with what happened last week.

"Dude, are you dating my sister?" I asked Twister while Reggie was riding a wave.

"What, no way bro." He laughed weakly. "I'm not that stupid."

"Do you like her?" I quizzed him.

"No." He said, but I knew he was lying.

"You like my sister!" I accused splashing water at him.

"I just said I didn't!" He flinched.

"Yeah, well I know you're lying to me!" I shot back.

"What, did the Squid tell you?" He asked looking over at Sammy who tried swimming away.

"You knew?" I asked turning my attention to our trembling friend.

"It wasn't my place to tell!" He defended.

"Whew that was good! Who's next?" Reggie asked returning, smiling at the rest of us. "What I miss?" She frowned.

"I can't believe you two!" I screamed swimming towards the shore.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Reggie asked following from behind.

"Ask one the liars." I replied once we were all on land.

"Liars? Who's lying?" She questioned looking at the three of us.

"Those two-" I tried saying before I got cut off.

"That's enough!" Sam shouted surprising us all. "Twister, Reggie, just admit you like each other already! This constant will they, won't they is driving me insane." He continued shouting.

"Sam!" Reggie blushed mortified.

"You were supposed to let me tell her!" Twister pouted.

"Argh, you guys like _each other_?" I cringed.

"Otto-" Reggie tried only to get cut off by Sam too.

"Otto, get over yourself! You should be happy they're happy!" Sam screamed at me. "It doesn't matter how you feel about it, they're the ones dating each other." He huffed.

"Yeah, well what happens when they break up?" I challenged.

"Who said they will?" He screamed. "Maybe, they'll end up married and grow old together. Ever think of that?" He shot back.

"But I'm only sixteen!" Twister whined which made Reggie slap his arm. "Ouch!" He complained kissing the red mark.

"So what, _are_ you two dating now?" I asked the two of them once I calmed down a little.

"What do you think?" Reggie asked Twist.

"I know I want to date you." He offered.

"I know I want to date you too." She grinned back.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." I stormed off. I turned back to punch Twister in the gut. "Don't break her heart."

"Otto!" Reggie screamed horrified bending down to help Twister. I ignored her and walked away.

_**Confessions to Sam: The After (Otto's POV)**_

As I was bussing tables at the Shack I noticed a couple come in. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes lovingly. That's when I noticed it was Twister and Reggie. For a while I pretended to be okay with them dating because I never figured it would last. I was growing used to the idea when they made it to six months. I was surprised when they made it to a year. I got over it when he proposed. I had forgotten why it bothered me at all by the time they got married.

"What can I get you?" I asked them rolling my eyes.

"Nothing, we just stopped by to show you this." Reggie smiled widely.

"What is it?" I asked holding up what looked like a bunch of black and white swirls.

"You're niece or nephew." She replied radiant.

"You're, you guy, you're having a baby?" I asked surprised.

"Due March 15th." Twister smiled rubbing Reggie's stomach.

"Congratulations." I told them hugging them both.

"We're gonna go call Raymundo and Noelani, but we wanted you to be the first to know." She informed me.

"Let me know when they're coming back. I'll throw you guys a party." I promised.

"Will do." Twist agreed before they disappeared into the night. I thought back to the day I found out, the day they first got together and remembered something Sam had said.

"_Yeah, well what happens when they break up?" I challenged._

"_Who said they will?" He screamed. "Maybe, they'll end up married and grow old together. Ever think of that?" He shot back._

I laughed at the thought. Sam had always been ahead of us, even back then.

*********************************************************************TWIGGIE*********

I have some more 'Twiggie Shorts' but they're kind of rated between T and M, leaning more towards M so unless I get reviews asking for me to post them I'll just stick with the K-T stuff. If I do post them I'm going to change the rating to M just in case. If you want more let me know, REVIEW! Thank you (:


	4. Chapter 4

I am having the worst luck with flash drives. For some reason it won't let me open up my files for my Twiggie Shorts so I had to rewrite them all. Stupid technology sucks. Thanks for reading! Chapter 4!

****************************************************************TWIGGIE**************

_**Spider Kiss (Twister's POV)**_

"Where are they? They were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago!" I panicked pacing back and forth in the Rocket foyer.

"Maybe they stopped for a shake?" Sam suggested.

"Dude, you're over reacting!" Otto laughed at me.

"You're going to-" I stopped as soon as the door opened. "Reggie! What took you guys so long?" I asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"We stopped for shakes." Sherry smiled holding hers up.

"Told you." Sam grinned knowingly.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked noticing my tense muscles.

"Nothing." I relaxed now that she was in my arms.

"He was freaking out! He thought you guys got kidnapped or something." Otto snitched.

"No more scary movies for you." Reggie teased me tapping my nose. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Something _could_ have happened.

"Speaking of movies how was Spiderman?" Sam asked them moving on.

"Great, James Franco is so cute!" Trish gushed.

"Hey!" Otto frowned upset that his girlfriend was thinking about another guy.

"Not as cute as you." She assured him giving him a peck.

"There was this one scene where Spiderman hung upside down and kissed MJ and Reggie went gaga over it." Sherry told us.

"Really?" I questioned. Reggie usually didn't freak over things like that. Sure she was a girl but she wasn't girly girly.

"I thought it was pretty cool." Reggie admitted.

"All he did was hang upside down and kiss her?" I asked trying to understand why she liked it so much.

"Pretty much. She pulled his mask down, holding his face as she kissed him. It was just really romantic." Reggie swooned._ Romantic, _huh?

"Well we better get going or I won't make curfew.." Sherry sighed. Trish and her kissed their boyfriends goodbye, waving to Reggie and me before leaving.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Reggie told us before slipping upstairs.

"Do you guys have any rope?" I asked Otto as soon as I heard her door shut.

"I don't know why?" He asked confused.

"Oh no. Please tell me you aren't thinking about doing what I think you're going to do." Sam panicked.

"I want to hang off your roof to give Reggie a kiss like that." I grinned, thinking it was the best idea ever.

"Of course you are." Sam mumbled rubbing his forehead.

Ten minutes later I climbed up a ladder to their roof taking a hockey mask and rope with me.

"Twister I don't think this is very smart." Sam said shaking nervously at the height.

"Would you guys just help me out?" I whined putting on Sam's hockey mask and tying the rope around my waist.

"Dude, I have to agree with the Squid. You've had some dumb ideas in the past but I think this takes the trophy." Otto hesitated.

"Just keep me from falling." I told them handing over the rope before crawling down the roof so I was above Reggie's room. I looked over the edge and swallowed. It was a pretty deep fall. There's no way I'd make it without breaking something if I did. Taking a deep breath I dove over the edge banging against the side of the house.

"Jeez Twist how much do you weigh?" Otto yelled from up top.

"Considering how tall he is and how much muscle mass he has, he probably weighs-." Sam started saying before Otto interrupted him.

"Squidman, I wasn't really asking." Otto replied. Ignoring them I pulled myself towards Reggie's window knocking on it. She drew the blinds up and screamed when she saw me. That's when I realized the mask probably wasn't a good idea.

"Reggie it's me!" I hollered taking it off, letting it fall to the ground.

"Jeez Twister you scared the crap out of me!" She shrieked opening the window. "What are you doing out here?" She asked confused.

"Giving you your Spiderman kiss." I smiled at her.

"Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed! How are you hanging like that?" She questioned poking her head outside to look up.

"Otto and Sammy." I admitted, my smile fading.

"What were you guys thinking?" She shouted trying to pull me inside.

"I was trying to be romantic. Isn't that what you wanted?" I questioned.

"Romantic would be getting me roses, or taking my hand while we skated through the park. This," She pointed to me hanging. "Is stupid!" She finished.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd like it." I sighed letting her drag me through her window.

"Twist, it was a sweet thought really, but it's not something worth dying for." She told me wrapping her arms around my waist, holding me tightly.

"Hey, I have another idea!" I grinned thinking of a different way she could get her kiss.

"Does it involve you hanging off the roof?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"No. All you have to do is lay on your bed on your back." I told her, pulling her to her mattress.

"Twister!" She giggled swatting my arm. She did as I asked, holding her arms out for me. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked puzzled when I walked around the bed to the other side. I laid down on my stomach, resting on my elbow.

"Lean your head back." I instructed. Again she did what I told her too so now we were face to face, upside down.

"I love you." She beamed realizing what I did.

"I know." I chuckled leaning over to give her the Spiderman kiss.

_**Confession Time (Reggie's POV)**_

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Trish teased bumping my shoulder.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my daydream.

"Him? Who's him?" Twister questioned jumping into our conversation.

"You crushing on someone new?" Otto pestered turning his chair around with Twist so they joined our table.

"Nobody, I don't like anyone bud out!" I blushed glaring at Trish. I only told her last week about my crush on Twister because she practically beat it out of me and have been regretting it since.

"Jeez Rocket Girl I didn't know someone's face could get so red by not liking someone." Otto mocked me.

"Knock it off man." Twist kicked his shin coming to my rescue.

"Dude what's your problem?" Otto asked angry.

"How would you like it if _she_ knew you liked her?" He asked my brother.

"_DUDE_!" Otto shrieked turning as red as I was seconds ago. He punched Twister's arm going agro which lead Twist to hit him back and soon enough they were rolling on the floor throwing punches at each other.

"Guys knock it off!" I tried separating them with the help of Trish.

"Come on Otto, let's go for a walk." Trish suggested once we had them pulled apart. She looked at me and mouthed 'Tell him'.

"Whatever." He grumbled letting her lead him out of the Shack.

"What was that about?" I asked Twist helping him off the floor.

"What are you talking about? I was trying to help you!" He defended holding his eye as he took his former seat at the table.

"Let me look at it." I sighed bending down in front of him. He removed his hand showing off a bruise around his right eye. I couldn't help but stare at him. His brown eyes and freckles; he was gorgeous.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"No, no. You'll just have a black eye for a while." I told him quickly dropping my eyes to look at the floor. "I'll um, go get you some ice." I tried getting up but he held my hand and pulled me back.

"What?" I questioned. My heart was beating entirely too fast as I waited for him to respond.

"Do you really like this guy?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, I like him a lot." I replied not meeting his eyes.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Twist, it's you." I confessed. "I like you." I told him squeezing my eyes shut. I heard him shuffle. I thought he was going to leave until I felt his lips against mine.

"Good, because I like you too." He replied smiling.

_**Sidetracked (Twister's POV)**_

"Twist!" Otto shouted getting my attention. We were out in the water surfing just the two of us. Reggie came too but she was drying off on the beach now distracting me with her new bathing suit.

"What?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Reggie.

"Stop staring at her man!" Otto ordered hitting my shoulder, almost knocking me off my board.

"Huh?" I replied dazed.

"Reggie, you're undressing her with your eyes!" He whined.

"What. No! She's undressing herself!" I protested. It was true since she got here more and more of her clothes seemed to be coming off. First her clothes, then her boarding shorts. All that was left was the tiny blue bikini sticking to her body.

"Well stop looking at her!" Otto grunted. He wasn't too happy with Reggie's new clothes. Me on the other hand, I was thrilled.

"Sorry dude. I just never realized she had, girl, parts." I said mumbling towards the end.

"Twist, she a girl. She's my sister." He informed me like I should have already known.

"I know, but she's a _girl_." I pointed out.

"That's what I just said." He replied confused.

"No, I mean look at her." I pointed over to Reggie. "She's a girl." I said again.

"Dude I'm not going to stare at my sister, that's gross!" He replied repulsed.

"Oh right, that be weird." I agreed.

"Yeah, like my best bro staring at my sister weird." He mumbled under his breath.

_**Misinterpreted Situation (Reggie's POV)**_

"Explain." Ray ordered as soon as he stumbled upon us. His arms were crossed over one another and his face was swollen up and red like he was about to blow. If only he had come out a minute later when Twister had his shorts on again. But no, he had to come just as Twister had them pulled down and me pushed against the wall. After pulling the startled boy away from me and letting him adjust his swimsuit so his important parts were covered he demanded an explanation.

"Well, you see Mr. Rocket Sir, Reggie got stung by um, a jelly fish and she um read this article that the uh only way to stop it from hurting was to, um, was to um, well pee. On it." He stuttered, blushing a similar shade as my father.

"He was just helping me out, I couldn't reach my hip myself so he had to." I helped out, unable to look anyone in the face. "We thought no one would see us back here and I couldn't make it to the house." I told him, now my face just as rosy as theirs. Talk about awkward situations!

"He peed on you?" Ray asked shocked, and far more than a little disturbed. "That's it?" He asked after thinking it over.

"I'm sorry Sir it will never happen again I swear!" Twister promised immediately after he finished.

My dad cleared his throat unsure what to say. "It uh better not. I better not ever catch you with your pants down around my daughter again." He huffed.

"Yes Sir Raymundo Sir." Twister saluted him nervously. Ray left us, shaking his head as he walked back in the shack. Neither of us moved. Neither of us spoke. If we both glanced up at each other at the same time, we quickly looked away.

"So is this going to make things weird between us now?" Twist asked, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was worried, nervous, or upset.

"No." I lied, still not looking at him.

"Okay, good." He sounded unconvinced. "Um Reg?" He continued.

"Yeah?" I stole a glance at him.

"You didn't um see anything did you?" He questioned blushing red for the second time that day in under thirty minutes.

"Nope." I fibbed again, faking a smile. I was on a roll. I sure didn't see that trunk you hide in your shorts. And I'm definitely not going to stay awake all night with the image of that thing that I didn't see in my head. I'm not. We're just friends. We're going to be fine. We're going to be _fine_.

_**Change is Good Thing ( Reggie's POV)**_

Today was the day a lot of people didn't think would come. The day Otto and Twister graduated high school. The ceremony was over an hour ago. And at the moment I was locked in my car with Twister, the windows all fogged up. I was wearing a halter dress, he was still in his cap and gown.

"You're lucky I love you." I teased placing small kisses on his lips knocking his hat off to the side.

"Don't think I don't know that." He grinned kissing me right back. "But why am I so lucky this time?" He questioned eyeing my hungrily like I was his prey before licking his lips and going for my throat.

"I wore a dress for you." I replied hazy unable to stay focused with what his mouth was doing to my neck. I knew there was a reason I wore a scarf today. I straddled his lap for leverage, he took it as a sign for more. He slid his hands up my legs starting at my knees, slowly caressing my thighs as he worked his way to my butt before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know why you're complaining. I love when you wear dresses." He told me, moving his mouth to the valley between my breasts.

"You keep this up I promise to wear one every day." I moaned throwing my head back. He slipped a hand behind my neck and snapped it forward connecting his lips with my own. I pressed myself against him making him groan as I sucked on his bottom lip. I ripped open his gown revealing his same old shorts and T-shirt.

"You were supposed to dress up." I laughed unsurprised that he broke the rules as he shrugged out of the robe. I tugged on his tee, he took the hint and pulled it off as well. I reached down on the seat and reclined the chair so he was lying on his back. "That's better." I smiled down at him placing my hands on his pecks for support. I rubbed down his chest, messaging his muscles carefully. I felt movement between my hips and licked my lips greedily. How he managed to keep it down this long amazed me. I rocked my hips against his painfully slow receiving another jump as his hard on struggled behind the material. Having enough of this he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down onto him grunting into my mouth as he slid his tongue in alongside mine. We played with each other, our tongues a pair of swords fighting for dominance. He brought his hands up to my neck to the bow that held my dress together and untangled it letting it fall to his chest. His mouth watered and his eyes glazed as he looked me over.

"So, every day?" He swallowed running his hands up and down my bare back.

"Every day." I agreed crashing down against him.

*********************************************************************TWIGGIE*********

This is my first attempt at more mature rated stuff. I'll slowly add more of it, working my way up to stictly M stuff. I know this is shorter than my others but I wanted to post it because I keep forgetting and I don't want to lose anything again. If you like it REVIEW and I'll add more. You know the drill. Thanks for all the interest, stay tuned for chapter 5!

Also I'm working on a Rugrats, Rocket Power cross over story so hopefully I'll have that out soon as well. It will be a multi-chapter fic.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been in a Revenge kick lately so all my attention is focused on Aidily. But I'm back and promise to keep writing as long as everyone keeps reading. (:

Here is chapter five of my Twiggie Shorts, I hope all that are reading this like it!

**********************************************************************TWIGGIE********

_**I Can Do Better (Reggie's POV)**_

"Please? Please, please, please?" Clio begged bending down on her knees in front of me.

"No! Now stop asking me." I laughed walking away from her.

"Reggie come on! I'm new, I don't know anyone and I don't want to do this alone. I just want you to try out with me." She pleaded following me into the other room.

"What's going on?" Otto asked, turning off the TV.

"Hey!" Twister protested.

"Maurice!" Clio exclaimed. When she spotted her cousin she ran happily to him. "Maybe you can talk your girlfriend into helping me?" She tried, giving him her best puppy dog face.

"Even I can't get Reggie to do anything she doesn't want to do." He sighed, making Clio pout. "What do you want?" He was curious enough to ask.

"Convince your girlfriend to try out with me," She told him, smiling innocently.

"Try out for what?" He asked confused as always.

"For cheerleading." I moaned finally speaking up.

"Wait a second. You want _Reggie_ to try out for _cheerleading_? As in pompoms and school spirit? As if!" Otto laughed at the idea.

"What's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms.

"The thought of you trying out for cheer." He snorted.

"I'm one of the best female athletes Ocean Shores has." I pointed out. Something he and everyone in town knew to be true.

"Yeah and everyone knows cheerleaders are just hotties in skirts. And you baby are hot." Twister winked at me trying to help.

"Hey! They're athletes too!" Clio defended slapping his arm. She wasn't amused by her cousin at all.

"You're sweet Twist and I love you, but you're so not helping me." I whined.

"Then why don't you prove it and try out Reggie?" Otto challenged.

"What exactly do I have to prove?"

"That you could be a cheerleader because you're 'one of the best female athletes Ocean Shores has.'" He mocked me.

"Fine. I will!" I shot back.

"Yes!" Clio screamed with glee hugging me tightly.

"Sweet! My girlfriends going to be a cheerleader!" Twister grinned happily.

What had I just agreed to?

_**Break Up and Make Up (Reggie's POV)**_

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Trent told me glaring up at Twister. Our friends were all up at the pier having a good time while we snuck away for a quiet walk on the beach, which turned into anything but.

"I don't like the way you look at him." I shot back. "We're just friends."

"Maybe to you, but to him it's something more. I don't want you hanging around him anymore." Trent told me, no _ordered_ me. We had been going out for a month now and he _still_ tried to keep me from spending time with Twister. I thought after some time he'd realize we were just friends and things would get better but if anything they only got worse. He became more possessive and _extremely_ jealous of Twister. It was almost like he _knew_. But that was impossible because I never admitted to anyone that I had feelings for Twist. Half the time I can't even admit it to myself.

"He's one of my best friends. I'm not going to stop hanging out with him because you're jealous." I felt as if those were the only words coming out my mouth these days.

"You will or we're through." He crossed his arms, giving me an ultimatum.

"Whatever." I was beyond frustrated and walked away from him.

"What?" He demanded.

"We're through." I replied walking further down the beach to reach the boardwalk.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He hollered after me.

"To hang out with my _friends_. I'm not wasting another minute of my time with you." I sneered. He chased me, tugging on my arm to get me back.

"I thought I told you you weren't going to be hanging around him anymore." He growled.

"Yeah and I thought I made it clear I chose option number _two_. We. Are. Through." I shoved him off of me.

"No we aren't. You will be my girlfriend until I'm finished with you." His gripped tightened when he regained my arm.

"Let go of me." I attempted to pull him off but he wasn't having it.

"Not until you calm down." He replied pulling me to his chest and locking my arms together.

"Trent, you're hurting me!" I yelled trying to break free.

"Shut up. You know I only dated you because you're popular and the guys thought you'd be easy." He admitted meanly. I looked around the beach hoping someone would walk by.

"Trent, let me go!" I screamed again shoving him off me. I managed to break free and started running down the beach away from him. I hadn't gotten far before he caught up again and tackled me to the floor.

"You stupid bitch!" He spat pinning me down to the sand.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Damn it Reggie!" Trent growled, slapping me across the face. He stood up pulling me with him. He put one hand over my mouth and dragged me under the pier for coverage.

"Reg, you out here?" I heard Otto ask coming down from the pier. Yes! Otto's here. Please find me, please! I thought to myself.

"I'm telling you bro I could have sworn I heard her scream." Another voice spoke, this time Twisters.

"Dude, nobody's here." Otto replied unconvinced. "Let's get out of here, Trish is probably wondering where I am." No, they can't leave! I bit down on Trent's hand making him scream out in agony.

"I'm over here! Help me!" I shouted just as Trent knocked me to the ground.

"Man I told you!" Twist sounded upset. I heard both of their feet's pounding down in the sand before finally being able to see them by the shoreline.

"Trent, bro, was that you screaming like a girl?" Otto grinned. He stopped laughing when he saw us. "What's going on?" Otto demanded stepping closer towards us.

"Nothing man, just a little disagreement." Trent faked a smile releasing me just enough so that he could grip his arm around my neck.

"Get off of me!" I shouted struggling to get away.

"Dude, let her go." Twister stepped in yanking Trent's hand off of mine.

"Back of _dude_, this is between me and Reggie." He shot back.

"Not when you put your hand on her like that it's not." Twister defended me putting himself in the middle of Trent and me.

"Man whatever." I knew he saw both Twister and Otto's hands clench into fists, knowing he'd lose this battle he walked away. Before disappearing he looked back at me saying, "Consider yourself dumped Reggie. I got thousands of girls waiting to take your place and I'm tired of slacking with you."

Then before anyone saw it coming Twister pulled his arm back and slugged Trent in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Nobody disrespects Rocket Girl like that and gets away with it." He spat. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the boardwalk to a nearby bench.

"Should we have left him there still able to walk?" Otto asked once we were up surrounded by people. Strangers, but witnesses just the same.

I shook my head. "Leave him be he isn't worth it."

"Yeah but you are. He didn't try forcing himself on you or something like that did he?" Twister swallowed, afraid of what the answer might be.

"No. We were fighting about what we always fight about." I sighed.

"What's that?" Otto asked although the glance he gave Twister told me he already knew.

"You." I said while looking straight at Twist.

"I'll uh, leave you guys alone to talk." Otto replied awkwardly. I think deep down he knew my secret therefore aware this day was bound to happen eventually.

"Why were you guys fighting about me?" He asked confused.

"Trent had this crazy idea that you like me." I shrugged letting out a small laugh.

"Oh." He replied blushing red dropping his head to try and hide it from me.

"You don't, right? I mean we're just friends?" I've said that so many times now that even I'm doubtful.

"Well you don't right?" He turned the question on me.

"I asked you first." My heart was beating so fast I was afraid he's notice. But then he'd have to be staring at my chest to see and he wouldn't do that.

"Well I asked you second and first is the worst and second is the best so you go first." He replied making no sense.

"Huh? I feel like we're in first grade all over again." I groaned.

"You're confusing me. If you were in first grade I'd be in kindergarten. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked scratching his head.

"We're acting like children! On the count of three we'll both just shot out our answer okay?" I suggested.

"Okay." He agreed. We both took a deep breath .

"One." He counted.

"Two." I continued.

"Three." We both said.

"I like you." I admitted at the same time Twister said "You drive me crazy!"

"What?" We spoke at the same time.

"Did you just say you like me?" Twister asked in disbelief.

"I drive you crazy!" I shot up from the bench. I turned on my feet to leave him so he wouldn't see me cry. I already embarrassed myself in front of him enough for one day.

"Reggie wait!" He chased after me. "I only said that because I love you!" He shouted getting the attention of everyone around us.

"What?" I turned around to ask.

"That wasn't supposed to come out." He replied nervously.

"Twist what's going on?" I questioned.

He grabbed his hair and started pulling it. "Argh!"

"Hey, would you quit that?" I asked picking his hat up off the floor.

"Look, the truth is. Well you see the truth is, the truth is. Well you only drive me crazy because I never know with you! I've liked you since practically the day I met you. Sometimes I think you like me too when I catch you looking at me or you give me that special 'Twist you're an idiot but in a good way' smile. But then you start dating that asshole, I uh mean Trent and you tell everyone that _we are just friends_ and I think, okay we're just friends. I think about you way too much that my brain hurts and-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"-and then you go and do that." He melted.

"Twist, I never told you I liked you because I thought you'd never like _me._" I informed him.

"That's crazy, you're Rocket Girl! Everyone likes Rocket Girl! Well except Rocket Boy Because that be weird caz he's your brother. And well Sammy because he's in love with Sherry. And-"

"Twist." I interrupted.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at me. I put on my 'Twist you're an idiot but in a good way' smile.

"Shut up." I grinned before kissing him again.

_**Bad Boys and Smart Girls (Twister's POV)**_

"I still think this is a bad idea." Sam whimpered crawling into the vents after us. The girls were staying after school for the third time this week so Otto thought we should follow them and spy on them. The three of us were cramped in the celling vents eavesdropping.

"This is all they do; sit around in a classroom to gossip? Lame!" Otto whispered.

"Well now we know, so we can go." Sam replied crawling backwards to get out.

"So Reggie, how's Twister in bed? I mean you guys go at it like monkeys so he has to be good in the sack." Trish asked.

Sam froze in place. "Oh boy."

"Twist-er!" Otto shouted trying to maneuver so he could ring my neck. For the first time I was thankful for the tight space.

"Ottoman, I haven't touched her I swear! I mean all we do is kiss! And that one time she let me touch her boob." I replied. I realized what I admitted too after a second and flinched, afraid of what he'd do to my face.

"Yeah and what about Otto, Clio? Is he as good of a lover as he is at hockey?" Sherry asked my cousin. _My cousin._

"You're sleeping with Clio and you want to yell at me for sleeping with Reggie!" I realized getting angry.

"Ah you admitted it you are screwing around with my sister! I'm going to whomp you so hard when we get out of here!" He hollered back. We started rolling around bumping into each other trying to get leverage on the other.

"Uh guys." Sam stuttered.

"Not now Sammy." Otto complained.

"Really guys I think you should know-"

"Not now!" I interrupted.

"I really think you should listen to him." Reggie's voice echoed through the vents. Both of us stopped what we were doing and tried squirming out. Once our feet hit the ground we turned around and came face to face with the girls.

"We should have known you guys would follow." Clio sighed, her arms crossed over.

"What were you guys thinking?" Reggie asked slapping all three of us on the back of our heads.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Sam cringed covering his head.

"You went along with their dumb plan." Sherry pointed out pulling him out of the room to talk to him in private.

"So nobody's sleeping with anyone?" I asked for clarification.

"No. And they won't be for a very long time." Reggie added. Otto turned to look at me, then slugged my arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked rubbing the sore spot.

"I heard what you said in there." He glared before leaving with Trish and Clio, the ever present love triangle.

"Why exactly did you say that?" Reggie asked pinching my other arm.

"Ow! Why does everyone keep hurting me!" I whined.

She rolled her eyes at me but bent her had to kiss my forearm where she pinched it. "Lets go home."

*************************************************************************TWIGGIE*****

Well there you go. I know it's short but I'm running out of ideas. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Please review if you can I love any feedback. Thanks for reading. (:


	6. Chapter 6

I'm kind of bummed, nobody seems to be into Rocket Power anymore. Where'd all the readers and writers go?! Anyways here's the next installment, hope you all like it. And if you do, please review!

*************************************************************************TWIGGIE*****

_**Look Who's Stalking (Twisters POV)**_

How did I let him talk me into this? Otto and I were sitting on a bench across from the shack spying on Reggie. We stole a few sections of the newspaper from Ray, cutting a few holes in it to make eyes, to use as a disguise so Reggie wouldn't be able to see us. We'd been sitting there for the last two hours watching her do nothing but waitress and bus tables.

"Ottoman, come on. Can't we go home now?" I whined dropping my paper.

"Twist!" He practically screeched before shielding him with his paper.

"What? She isn't doing anything! I'm tired, and I'm hungry and I want to go _home_." I complained.

"We aren't leaving until we find out what's wrong with her."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Reggie?" I panicked, glancing behind the classifieds.

"You know, she's been acting weird ever since she met that guy." He explained. I slumped back against the bench. _That guy._

"Oh." I swallowed. I knew. In fact, I knew more than I wanted to.

I knew that she really liked this guy, maybe even loved him, and that she wasn't planning on breaking up with him any time soon.

I knew that Otto really hated this guy, hated him almost as much as I did, and had about three plans on what to do to him if he hurt Reggie.

And then, I also knew how much _I_ loved Reggie. How much I wished _I_ was the guy she was sneaking around with. I knew that if Otto found out, what he planned on doing to me would be much, _much_, worse than any of the plans he thought of for Reggie's mysterious boyfriend. Friends were _not_ supposed to fall in love with their best friends sister. It was in the bro code; highlighted and underlined three times. It was something every guy, every _girl_, knew about. Yet, as I always do, I managed to screw that up too.

"What she want a boyfriend for anyway?" I pouted, knowing I didn't want the answer to my question.

"For reasons I don't ever want to think about." He replied with a shudder.

"Dido bro." I agreed sulking. Otto looked at me oddly, like I grew a third eye. "What?" I questioned. He just shook his head and turned back to Reggie Stalking. "What?" I repeated.

"Pick your newspaper up. Her shifts about to end so the mystery guys bound to show up." Otto ordered. I did what he asked reluctantly.

"Hey look! There he is." He exclaimed happy the stake out paid off. I didn't want to see who she was embracing so I pretending to fins an interesting article in my disguise. Still, Otto gave me a play by play. "She's throwing her arms around him. Gross she's kissing him. Oh wait, they're holding hands; his turning around… Hey, is that…Lars?" Otto asked turning to me for conformation. . .

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed jolting upwards in bed. My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried catching my breath. Dreaming about Reggie? That was no surprise. I _always_ dreamt of her. Dreaming about Lars and Reggie? Was a freaking nightmare I never wanted to come true.

Reggie stirred in her sleeping bag next to me. "Maurice! It's," She paused to check her phone. "3:32 in the morning. What the hell are you screaming about?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Do you like Lars? Tell me the truth."

She smiled wide. "You are so weird." She chuckled. "So so weird." She rolled over on her side snuggling back into the bag. "But, that's why I love you." She yawned falling back into a deep sleep. Did she- She just said she loved me. I smiled as I too drifted back to sleep.

_**Playing for Real (Reggie's POV)**_

Those lips. _His_ lips. I used to think nothing of them until that kiss. That stupid, stupid, kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about him and those freaking god like lips. The way he held my head as he bent his to touch my mouth to his. The way he rested his other hand on my waist, and then my lower back as he deepened the kiss. Electricity pulsing through my body-

"Reggie!" Trish's voice echoed in my ear along with car horns.

"Hmm?" I asked turning to look at her.

"You missed the light. What were you thinking about so intently that you literally have drool coming out of your mouth?" She questioned.

"Nothing." I lied turning my attention back to the road where it should have been.

"You were thinking about Twister weren't you?" Sherry piped up from the backseat a little too knowingly.

"Ah. I love that bitch for pairing you guys for the lead." Trish grinned. She was referring to our drama teacher assigning Twister and I as Romeo and Juliet for talking during class. Apparently we weren't taking the play seriously enough so she thought making us the lead characters would make us pay attention more. Of course then she made us run lines. And then she made us kiss. _God that kiss!_

I tried ignoring them but the just egged me on.

"I told you he was hot. It looks like the 'just friends' goggles are finally coming off!" Sherry grinned throwing her hands up in the air.

"No, they aren't. They are planted firmly on my head where they belong." I assured the two giggling idiots.

"Defensive much? I think somebody's got a crush!" Sherry squealed.

"Twister and Reggie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Trish sang loud. _Very_ _loud._

"Would you too quit it out! I do not like him." I glared at them. "I don't." I added, trying to convince myself it was true.

I was quick to hit the gas when the light changed green making sure not to piss anyone off again. I turned on the radio to tune my passengers out. Sadly, however, when I parked the car outside my house the radio died with the engine so I had no choice but to listen to them.

"Would you just admit it. You like him. Quoting Sandra Bullock here, 'You think he's gorgeous. You want to kiss him.

"Again!" Trish added.

Trying to hold back her laughter Sherry continued. "You want to hug him. You want to love him. You want to…want to squeeze him?" She looked to Trish for help.

"I think its hug again?" She shrugged unsure herself.

"You two are ridiculous." I scowled them, putting my key in the door to unlock it. Then, emphasizing every word I told them once again, "I, do not, like…Twister!" I screeched nearly colliding with him as he ran down the stairs chasing my brother.

"Sorry Reg!" He yelled over his shoulder before he disappeared somewhere in the house. Just that small glimpse of him and already my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Aw shit." I muttered, knowing I lost this battle.

"So do." Sherry smiled so big my own cheeks ached.

"I do." I whined, palming my face.

"It's okay. At least you aren't crossing over for Eddie." Trish tried offering comfort.

Sherry nodded. "Yeah Twis-"

"Don't say his name!" I panicked making sure the guys weren't around.

"_He's_ a really great guy." Sherry winked at me.

"Talking about me again ladies?" Otto asked strutting over to us. Twister followed and hung back against the foyer wall.

Rolling my eyes I told him, "Not even slightly."

"We're talking about Reggie's new love interest." Sherry beamed. Then, realizing what, and who she said it to her mouth popped with an "Oops."

I glanced at Twister, who had noticeably perked up.

Otto on the other hand muttered a "Lame." And left to find food in the kitchen.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry myself." Trish spoke up nudging Sherry.

"Oo yeah. Me too!" Sherry agreed catching on. Way to be subtle guys.

"So. Do I know the guy?" Twister asked once they were out of eyesight. I was smart enough to know though, that just because we couldn't seem them didn't mean they weren't listening.

I tried shrugging it off as nothing. "Yeah. You might."

Obviously I failed miserably because the next thing he asked was, "Is it Sammy?"

His eyes had become saucers and he actually looked panicked that I would say yes.

"Noo. Sammy and I are just friends." I assured him.

"Oh, okay good. I mean, I just…I just always thought Sherry liked him is all." He replied, his eyes returning to the usual size.

"Yeah, she may." I smiled knowing she was probably sulking and mad at me now. Payback was a bitch after all.

"So are you going to tell me who it is or am I going to have to guess? "

"I'll give you a hint. The first letter of his name is an M." I bit my lip to keep from shouting 'You, you moron!'

"Marty? Marvin? Mike?" I shook my head after all of them. "I'm really bad at guessing games." He told me.

"You'll get this one. Just keep trying. M-a-u-r- bur its cold!" Did I just say that? Worst. Clue. Ever. At least the cheesiest.

"Maur? Maur, Maur, Maurice!" His voice squeaked as realization dawned on him.

"Bingo." I smiled sheepishly.

"You like, me?" He questioned not believing it. Then, before I could even think of a response to that he kicked himself off the wall and kissed me again. This time both his hands grabbed my face to hold me in place. I stood there surprised for a minute until my brain kicked in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His tongue licked my bottom lip so I opened my mouth for him. He tangled his tongue with mine sucking it gently and I thought, _god how did he learn to kiss like this?!_

We broke apart when my girls came back into the room whistling and cat calling at us.

Otto came into view, confused as to what all the fuss was about. Seeing me tangled in his best friends arms his lip curled. "Argh!" He moaned. I stepped out of Twisters arms reluctantly. He grabbed my hand to keep me close.

"Look, If this is going to become a thing," Otto gestured between the two of us. "Don't ever do that in front of me again. Ever. Like ever, _ever._" He said with his serious face on.

He accepted our nods of agreement before sulking into the living room.

"Told you so." Sherry grinned as she and Trish followed him to the TV.

"Now, where were we?" I smirked grabbing Twister by the collar to plant his mouth on mine again.

Yeah, that mouth of his was going to be the death of me.

_**Surprise! (Reggie's POV)**_

I was standing on Twister's doorstep contemplating on whether or not I should just walk in or ring the bell. We've been friends since we were 10 and 11. We've been dating for a year. Yet I _still_ didn't feel comfortable just walking in. I was still pacing their porch when Mrs. Rodriguez came out.

"Regina!" She held her chest as I obviously just startled her. Recomposing herself she pulled me into a bear hug. "Mi hija, I've told you before, you are always welcomed here. Just come right in!" She scolded me. Twister always let himself in at our house but for some reason when the roles were reversed I could never do it.

"I know. Sorry Mrs. Rodriguez." The formal greeting just rolled of my tongue.

"_Sandy_." She corrected.

"Sandy." I nodded.

She raised her brow. "Now, I suppose you didn't just come to see me?"

I shook my head no. "Is Twist home?"

"He's in the shower, but you can go wait for him in his room. I'm off to the store. Those boys would eat the house in if I'd let them." She teased. I waved goodbye to her before walking in and taking the familiar route up the stairs to Twister's room. I dropped my bag on his desk and pounced on his bed inhaling his scent. I wished I could bottle it up and save it for later. I tried recreating it in my room once by having him roll around in my bed and all other furniture I had but all that managed to do was rile my dad up and ban Twister from the upstairs.

"Ahh! What are you doing in here?" He screamed, startled to see me laying on his bed.

"Surprise!" I laughed at the look on his face. Then, my eyes dropped south and I smiled at the fact that he was only in a towel and I revel in his nakedness.

"I meant in my room. On my _bed._" He replied. Then, realizing the situation we were in he palmed his face and muttered, "Why am I complaining?"

"Why indeed?" I smirked.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me over his shoulder while he was pulling clothes out of his dresser.

"I have a few ideas."

"Like?" He questioned. He dropped his towel and slipped on a pair of boxers.

"Ideas that don't include you wearing those." I grinned moving closer to him to rest one hand on his chest as the other pinched his butt.

He let out a girlish squeal. "Reggie, my mom's downstairs!"

I shook my head. "Nope. She went out for groceries." I assured him outlining his abs with a finger.

"Oh. _Oh_." He caught on.

I raised an eyebrow mischievously. "So, about those boxers?"

Instead of doing what I asked he swooped me up and carried me to the bed. He knelt down in front of me to remove my socks and sneakers before coming back up to meet my eyes. "Lose that top and those jeans and we'll talk." He countered. Within a minute I shed all of my clothing and waited for him to do the same.

"These ideas you had? Did any of the go like this?". . .

************************************************************************TWIGGIE******

As if I don't have enough stories as it is, I decided to write a multi-chapter one for these two. I'm really happy about it and can't wait to post, but I also want to have a few chapters into it done before I do. So for now I hope this fills everyone's Twiggie quota for the day. Thanks for reading! Now…Take a second to Review! A simple good or bad would do!

Also, I'd like to give a shot out to MichaelMiaMoscovitz and k0k02417 for sticking with me from the beginning. Your continued support means a lot to me, so THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I'm back with more! Here's the next installment, enjoy!

*************************************************************TWIGGIE*****************

_**Inked (Twister's POV)**_

"Dude, I'm totally going to win. You're so going down!" Otto warned

"Really? Than how come I just passed you bro?" I shot back.

He studied the corner of the screen not buying it. Sure enough he saw he was now in second place. "What, how? I was practically a lap ahead of you!"

"Yeah, well now you're like a lap _behind_ me." I laughed, closing in on the finish line.

"For real?" He threw his controller in a fit of anger.

"Yup, and I just won sucker!" I stuck my tongue out at him, getting up to do a victory dance and rub it in his face.

Reggie's voice interrupted me mid twirl. "I'm so turned on right now." She said sarcastically.

I turned around to see her leaning against the wall watching me closely.

"Oh no, don't stop because of me." She grinned.

"I didn't know you were there." I told her, dropping the controller to go greet her.

"Obviously." She laughed welcoming me into her arms. I bent my head touching my lips to hers, thinking how convenient it was to have her pressed up against the wall.

"Seriously? I'm right here!" Otto complained banging his head against something behind me.

"You don't have to be." Reggie told him glancing over my shoulder.

"Where'd you go this morning?" I asked her, drawing her attention back to me as I rubbed my thumbs against her hips.

She flinched, grabbing my hands with hers. "I have something I want to show you." She told me chewing her bottom lip, a dead giveaway she was nervous about whatever it was.

"What's that?" I asked tangling our fingers together before bringing her left hand up to my lips and kissing each finger.

"You two are sickening." Otto gagged walking past us into the kitchen.

Reggie glanced around the corner making sure he was gone before turning back to me. "I got a tattoo." She gushed letting go of my hands to flash me her hip.

My eyes dropped to look. "You got a tattoo."

"You don't like it?" She asked, her smile dropping to a disappointed frown.

"No." I squeaked, trying to clear my throat. "I like it alright." I replied swallowing the lump in my throat. I tugged the front of her cargo pants down to get a better look at it, unable to look away. On her left hip just below her bikini line was my name followed by a heart permanently inked on her body.

"Otto and your dad though? They're going to kill me." I told her, nodding my head yes before she could shake hers no.

"No they won't because they'll never see it." She scoffed. "And on the off chance that they do, who cares?" She shrugged it off.

"Um, me?" I tried telling her, only she wouldn't listen.

"Twist, it's my body and I can do whatever I want to it." She countered, getting defensive.

"Still, did you have to get my name?" I asked. They'd probably forgive her if it was a cute little butterfly placed somewhere else, like on her shoulder. But getting my name in that location, no way.

"You know, this was not the reaction I was hoping for. I thought you'd like it." She grunted pushing me away from her, trying to exit the room.

"Hey, I do." I assured her pulling her back to me. "I like it a lot. It's sexy as hell, which makes you sexier and I didn't think that was possible." I told her, uncovering the tattoo once more.

She brought her arms up to wrap around my neck. "Yeah?"

"If I could I'd tattoo my name all over your body so everybody knew you were mine." I informed her matter of fact.

"Twist! That's not why I got it." She laughed dropping her head on to my chest.

"Hey, I know you were joking before but I'm totally turned on right now." I whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Well, we do have a few hours before Ray closes the Shack." She pointed out.

"Just enough time for you to look for my tattoo." I grinned sweeping her up into my arms, carrying her to the stairs.

"Twist, you don't have a tattoo." She smiled shaking her head.

"You won't know that until you search me." I winked at her taking her up into her bedroom, shutting the door so she could.

_**Nothing and Something (Reggie's POV)**_

The guys just left, leaving Otto and me to clean up the mess from our movie night. While I picked up empty soda cans and snack trash, he leaned against the wall staring at me do it.

"What's going on with you and Twister?" Otto asked, crossing his arms questionably.

My brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?" He didn't _know_ did he? Please tell me he didn't know!

He shook his head at me, "Nu-uh, you know what I'm talking about. Something is off with you two and it's weird." He clarified.

I could feel my face changing color. I grumbled, "Nothing." bending down to pick up some stray popcorn kernels as an excuse to hide my face.

"No, something definitely is." He continued, scrunching up his face not buying it.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on between us, nothing at all!" I barked, throwing my hands up annoyed.

"That's a whole lot of nothings." He said suspiciously, doubting every word I said. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth popped open. "That's it!" He exclaimed.

"What's it?" I asked tentatively.

"Things are off between you two _because _nothing is going on. You like him!" He shouted pointing his finger at me.

"What?" I scoffed back. All the effort I made at cleaning up the popcorn was wasted when my hands started to sweat and I couldn't hold a thing.

His face relaxed as he finally understood. "You've been avoiding him because you're mad he doesn't like you!" He realized.

I swallowed nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered, my face brightening to a new shade of red.

"You like Twister!" He teased, holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

I tried denying it but the words stuck in my throat. Instead I opted at punching Otto in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained rubbing the sore spot.

"I do not you big baby." I lied crossing my arms defensively.

"Yes you do. You like Twister! You like Twister!" He continued to provoke me.

I tried ignoring his childish behavior. "What are you, two?"

"Reggie and Twister sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He sang. Then, when he noticed my face he continued, "You're blushing! You really _do_ like him. My sister is in love with my best friend!" He shouted to the living room. "Twister and-"He stopped abruptly when a shadow fell over me. "Hey Twister." He smiled deviously.

"Oh my god!" Mortified I dropped my head in to my arms. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked into my sleeve.

"How much of that did you just hear." He replied, repeating my words exactly.

"No! _Before_ that!" I popped my head out to yell at him.

"Oh, well nothing. I just came back to get my iPod. What's going on?" He asked, looking between my brother and me.

Otto broke the peace. "Reggie has a crush on you." He grinned, still laughing to himself.

"Otto!" I shrieked throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"What? It's better to get it all out in the open now. He'd find out eventually." He shrugged.

"It's _Twister_!" I whined.

"Okay I don't get it." Twister interrupted scratching his head like he always did when he was confused or didn't understand something.

"What's to get? Reggie wants you to be her boyfriend." Otto continued making kissing face at us.

"Otto! You are such a jerk!" I yelled at him before turning around and sprinting up the stairs to hide in my room.

This was just great. If he thought things were weird before I wonder how he'd feel about me avoiding the guys completely. Otto and his stupid big mouth! He had to go and tell Twister. I thought siblings were supposed to be on your side! Now he went and ruined a perfectly good friendship! Okay, maybe not perfect but at least I could look at him. Have a conversation with him. Now I'll never be able to be in the same room as him!

There was a knock on my door interrupting my pity party.

"Go away Otto!" I shouted throwing one of my pillows at the door, making a loud thud.

"Reg, it's me." Twister answered hesitantly. I looked up to see him poking his head into my room.

"Come to embarrass me some more?" I groaned hiding my head under the pillow I had left.

"No." I heard the door shut and his feet padding on the carpet as he made his way over to my bed. I felt the mattress sink lower as he sat beside me sending my heart into a frenzy and my stomach into a whirl pool.

He must have realized I wasn't going to say anything because he spoke up first. "Is what Otto said true?"

"Maybe." I mumbled into the cushion.

"Why didn't you just tell me then?" He asked. I ignored him and chose to remain silent. He sighed realizing I wasn't going to answer him. "Reggie, would you look at me?" He pushed.

I didn't move. I didn't want to hear his rejection. I just wanted to turn back time and pretend this nightmare never happened.

"Okay. That's it." I heard his frustrated grumbles and assumed he was going to leave. Instead he yanked back my covers and rolled me over onto my back, throwing the remaining pillow on the floor so I couldn't cover myself with it again. He pulled me up into a sitting position so we were face to face. I tried struggling against him but it was no use, his hold on me was solid.

"Would you stop trying to wiggle free?" He complained as I fought against him.

I stopped, deciding I already made a big enough fool out of myself for one night. "Fine."

I expected him to let me go but he surprised me by dropping his head, crashing his lips against mine. I released my grip on him letting my hands fall to my sides.

He took the opportunity to bring of his own hands up behind my neck to support my head as he deepened the kiss taking his tongue out to trace my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth automatically granting him access inside. How in the hell did he get so good at this?

I realized then that the kiss was mainly one sided and quickly worked to change that. Finding my own inner strength I knocked him back on my bed taking over. He didn't seem to mind as his fingers found my waist pulling my down so I was pressed up against him.

His hand pressed firmly into my back as he rolled us over so he was on top hovering over me. He pulled his mouth away from mine to breathe before dropping his head down to the crook of my neck, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head.

I knocked his hat off tangling my fingers in his hair to pull his face back up to mine.

His mouth vibrated against mine as he groaned into it. He twisted his tongue with my own fighting for control.

When neither of us could breathe again he rolled off of me so we were both on our sides facing each other.

"Maybe I should have told you earlier." I told him as I tried getting my breathing back to normal.

"That was, that was _wow_." He grinned leaning over to leave small kisses on my cheek, neck, and lips. "I don't ever want to stop kissing you."

"Then don't." I replied easily enough. I nudged him so he was on his back again and I could straddle him. He opened his mouth ready for another match. I slide my body up against his smiling as I felt his reaction hard against my leg.

With a confidence of his own, he slipped his hands under my shirt working their way up to my ribs before sliding back down to rest on my hips.

"Twist, I trust you, you know that right?" I told him between heavy breathing.

He nodded his head. "Yeah." He answered, making it sound more like a question than a reply.

"When you say it like that it makes me think you don't." I pointed out.

"I just, I've been dreaming about this for so long I can't believe it's actually happening." He admitted.

The smile on my face exploded at his admission. "I know, I feel the same way." I told him moving off of him to lay beside him.

"Maybe we got a little carried away." He stated making me wonder if he was regretting this.

"Just a little." I laughed bumping my shoulder with his.

Panicked he set up. "We aren't going to go back to being just friends are we?" He asked.

The weight on my chest fell. "After this? I don't even think that's possible." I assured him sitting up to give him another, lighter kiss on his lips.

"Have you two made up yet?" Otto asked barging in, sending Twister up off the bed.

"You know, you're supposed to knock." I sighed, frustrated at being interrupted.

"Twister was in here." He shrugged, like because Twister was in here that meant my privacy was revoked.

"I should go my mom's probably wondering what's taking me so long." Twister broke in.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" I asked looking up at him.

"You bet." He replied leaning down to kiss me goodbye. I had a huge smile on my face as he made his way over to my brother.

Otto stood there shocked by our new interactions.

"Next time, I'd knock bro." Twister suggested, patting his back comforting him before leaving.

"What the?" Otto started, confused by what was going on.

I jumped to me feet and went over to him, giving him a smacking kiss on his forehead. "Thanks little brother." I gushed.

Standing the dumbfounded he dropped his head into his hand moaning, "What have I done?"

_**Movie Time (Reggie's POV)**_

_**Horror-**_

I flinched at the blood screen in front of me, hiding under my hoodie as the psycho pulled out an ax.

"Come here." Twister offered, opening his arms out for me. Immediately I tucked my head into the crook of his neck, throwing my arms around him.

"You're such a girl!" Otto laughed, mocking me.

"News flash, I am a girl!" I shot back squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oh I'm a girl, I'm afraid of scary movies. Oh the blood! The Murder! It's all too much." He cracked up making fun of me.

"Did you ever think maybe she's just pretending so Twister will hold on to her?" Sammy asked speaking up.

"Dude, she's really scared." Twister told them trying to help. Rubbing smoothing circles into my back.

"Never mind." Sam shook his head, giving up.

"Maybe you should go someplace else if this movie is too scary for you." Otto suggested.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." I agreed, getting up to leave. As soon as I did Twister stood up with me.

"Wait, where are you going?" Otto complained.

"I just figured that since she was leaving I'd go with her." Twister admitted looking sheepishly.

"Right. So you can go back out in the kitchen." Otto replied.

"Well," Twister grinned unable to keep a straight face.

"Whatever lame-o's!" Otto shouted at us as we left.

As soon as we got in to the kitchen I hoped up on the counter, opening my legs so Twister could stand between them. "Now, what was it we were gonna do in here?"

_**Romantic Comedy-**_

"Don't take him back. He lied to you!" Otto shouted at the TV. "This movie is so lame!"

"Didn't he lie to her to protect her?" Sammy pointed out, tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"A lies a lie dude. Chicks in real life would never forgive the guy for lying." Otto grunted.

"I would, I mean under those circumstances. I think it was sweet. When it's meant to be you know." I shrugged, glancing at Twister.

He saw it and a grin spread across his face as he leaned over and bent his head to steal a kiss.

"You two are as sick as this movie!" Otto whined pulling Twister away from me.

"They're in love." Sam mediated.

"Well, be in love elsewhere away from me." Otto groaned his mouth curling.

"I can take Twister up to my room if you'd prefer." I teased.

"Reggie! That's not even funny!" He shouted shuddering.

"Then stop complaining and watch the movie." I advised.

"I think I'd prefer to go upstairs." Twister whispered into my ear.

Otto seeing this leaned over, "Don't even think about it." He warned.

_**Comedy-**_

"This movie is so stupid! All it is, is a string of profanities followed by a bunch of naked scenes. I've seen more than enough boobs to last me a life time." I groaned, uninterested in this week's movie pick.

"You've seen the first three movies what did you expect, they'd suddenly change their minds about how to do the fourth?" Otto rolled his eyes.

"I think I've seen enough too." Twister whispered in my ear just low enough so I could hear, nuzzling his nose against my neck.

"We should go upstairs then." I grinned, kissing him on the mouth.

"Hey! None of that." Otto interrupted pulling Twister away from me. "We all agreed no making out during movie time."

"Otto, they're in-" Sam tried before Otto cut him off.

"In love I know, I got. I just wish they'd tone it down every once and a while." Otto replied glaring at us.

"Oh, like you do when you have Trish pressed up against your locker every morning?" I challenged.

"That's, that's different." He defended.

"You're right. We aren't drying humping each other in public." I pointed out, turning back to kiss Twister knowing I won this.

***************************************************************TWIGGIE***************

Finished with this one, yippee! Please review and make my day. Thanks for reading (:

Also I hope to have chapter two of my new story 'I Want You to Want Me' up within the next hour I just have to read it over once more and finish the ending. It's another Twiggie story so for those of you who haven't read it yet, go do!


	8. Chapter 8

First off I want to thank all of you that review because you guys are awesome and I'm glad you're enjoying these. Secondly, **there is cussing in this chapter, you've been warned!** And lastly, here's chapter eight enjoy!

*******************************************************************TWIGGIE***********

_**This Dance (Otto's POV)**_

I watched the two of them the entire night, both staring at the other when they thought nobody was looking. Finally after hearing Twister sigh for the tenth time that night I decided to intervene.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" I suggested, nodding my head in the direction he'd been gazing at for the last hour.

"Reggie? You want me to ask Reggie to dance?" He asked surprised.

"Why not?" I replied.

He shifted in his seat nervously, unable to come up with anything to say back.

"Dude, I know you're in love with her." I admitted.

"You do?" He shrieked, swallowing nervously. "And you're not mad?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"I was at first. I mean she's my sister; you guys are my best buds. I didn't want anything to get in the way of that. But I see the way you guys look at each other and I realized I was just being selfish. I don't want to be the reason you guys don't get together." I confessed, finding it easy and quite a relief to finally get that off of my chest.

"Really?" He asked astonished. "I always thought you'd hate me if you ever found out and want to kick my ass."

"Only if you hurt her. Then I won't hesitate to." I grinned, laughing at the way his face paled.

He got up ready to take my advice. "Thanks man."

"Yeah, yeah, go get the girl." I replied shaking my head.

I watched him walk over to her and extend her his arm which she gladly accepted if the huge smile on her face was any indication. He twirled her around the room until they came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. I saw him tilt his head towards her and had to look away.

"What are you smiling about?" Trish asked coming out of nowhere to sit beside me. I pointed out Twister and Reggie happy to know I had a small part in that happening, not preventing it.

"They are pretty cute." She smiled with me.

"Not as cute as you." I told her, turning away from the duo to give her my full attention. Reggie and Twister weren't going to be the only ones falling in love tonight.

_**I Now Pronounce You (Twister's POV)**_

The gang was gathered at the Shack celebrating the fact that all of us had finally graduated from high school. We were playing a game of questions, trying to predict what would happen to us all in the future.

"Which of the four of us do you think will be the last to get married?" Reggie asked directing it towards the original fantastic four, Otto, Sammy, and I. Herself included.

"Uh, Sammy duh." I replied right away which made her happy. "Wait why are you smiling?"

"Dude, you basically said you were going to marry her." Otto chuckled tossing a fry in his mouth.

"What! No I didn't." I yelped panicked. It wasn't that I didn't like the idea of marrying Reggie it was just, I literally _just_ graduated from high school.

"You kind of did." Sammy agreed. "You said I would be the last to get married and since you're dating Reggie, unless you plan on breaking up with her you're going to marry her."

I hated when Sammy was right. And he was _always_ right.

"Okay, I got one. Which of you four do you think will be the _first_ to get married?" Sherry asked, turning the question around. All heads in the room looked over at me, including Reggie.

"What?" I felt my face making sure I didn't have ketchup or something on it.

"Well since you two make up half the group the odds are in your favor." Sammy pointed out.

"Can we go back to questions like who has the biggest feet?" I begged wanting to get the center of attention off of me.

"Again you, you clown." Clio teased.

"Fine. Which of you girls has the longest hair?" I offered.

Otto rolled his eyes. "Lame."

"Whatever man, I'm going to get a refill anyone else want anything?" I asked. Hands flew up as orders came out of their mouths. "I only have two hands!"

Grinning Reggie got up with me. "Come on I'll help you." She took my hand leading me behind the counter.

"You know, someday I do plan on marrying you." I confessed to her now that we were alone.

"Twist you don't have to say that I'm not angry." She laughed, not realizing the truth behind what I said.

"I mean it." I replied, making her stop to look at me.

"Really?" She asked stunned.

I nodded my head yes. "Yeah. I imagine us growing old together all the time. We're the favorite grandparents."

"Is that so?" She question still surprised.

"Yup. You don't find that weird do you?" I asked her worried she would.

"Not at all I think it's really sweet that you think that far ahead in our lives." She assured me closing the gap between us to wrap her arms around my neck.

"I just know I won't be happy with my life if you're not in it." I told her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Well I plan on sticking around for a while. Forever good enough for you?" She smiled biting her lower lip.

"Forever." I agreed, sealing it with a kiss.

_**Different Side of Lars (Reggie's POV)**_

I ran into Lars as I was attempting to escape the Rodriguez house, trying to put as much distance between me and the youngest as I could.

"Oomph!" We collided with each other knocking foreheads.

"Watch it Rocket girl, what's the rush?" He steadied me, catching me before I could fall. "Hey are you okay?" He questioned once he got a good look at my face. No doubt seeing the unshed tears held in my eyes.

"I'm fine." I growled, blinking back the evidence contradicting what I said.

He scoffed not buying it. "Do I need to go pound on my idiot little brother?" He asked seriously offering to.

I shook my head immediately. "No." I could tell he thought differently as he shifted on his feet, itching to go make some face to fist contact with Twister's face and his fist.

"Walk me home." I told him rather than suggested, hoping to buy Twister some time.

"You live across the street." He stated looking at me blankly.

"Humor me." I shrugged. He sighed but followed me anyway.

"You know I'm just going to turn around and whomp him later." He replied taking steps beside me.

"No you won't." I ordered, stopping him by the elbow to plead with him. "Lars, promise me you won't."

He thought about it before replying. "Only if you tell me what's wrong."

I should have seen that one coming but it caught me off guard. "It's nothing, really. Besides, when do you care?" I countered suddenly defensive. I didn't want to tell him what happened, I was embarrassed enough already. I wanted to go home, crawl into my bed and pretend this day never occurred.

He looked at me suspiciously. Not liking whatever it was he saw he started shouting. "Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill that little twerp!" He raged turning on his heels back in the direction of his house.

"Lars, whatever it is you think Twister did he didn't." I chased after him, trying to reason with him.

"I know what the little marrano* did. Even after years of our mother drilling it in our heads not to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Always treat a woman with respect. Always. He tried something on you didn't he?" He asked his mind already made up.

"You think that he, that _Twister_? No! No, no, no! He's always a gentleman." I assured him while mumbling under my breath, "Sometimes too much."

He froze and I realized I had said too much. Of course he had to overhear. "Christ that's what you're mad about isn't it? The fact that he hasn't or won't I'm guessing, try anything?" He realized.

My face turned a whole new shade of red than I thought possible. I just confessed to my boyfriend's brother that I was mad at said boyfriend for not putting out, taking our relationship to the next level. And I thought I was embarrassed _before_. Nothing could be worse than what I was feeling now.

"I really wish you hadn't overheard that. Actually I wish I never said that." I groaned hiding my face in my hands.

"Relax Reggie I won't say anything." He promised, brightening my mood a little bit. That feeling went away quickly however when he opened his mouth to continue. "He wants to you know. The wall between our rooms isn't that thick and-"

"Lars!" I cut him off before he could say anything further.

Chuckling he went on. "I'm just trying to tell you he wants you too, but he's too chicken shit to do anything about it with you. Instead he opts for his ha-"

"_Lars!_" I begged him not to go on.

"Okay I'll stop teasing you. Just try talking to the dork. He won't say anything because he's too worried about disrespecting you or you rejecting him. Believe me though, you tell him you want to and you'll make his day, his _life_." He informed me.

I smiled realizing he was trying to be helpful. Some of what he said even was. "Thanks Lars."

"No problem Rocket. But listen, if you do, do_ that_, always make him wear a condom and don't let Rocket Dork find out." He advised.

"You may not want to admit it but you do care about your brother." I smiled confidently.

"My brother? I'm looking out for _you_. Who knows what kind of diseases the twisted ones carrying." He sneered.

"You love your brother, you love your brother!" I chanted turning around to finish the walk home.

"If you tell anyone I swear I'll whomp him so hard he won't be able to do _anything_ for a month." He threatened.

"Sure you will Lars." I smiled, my mood uplifted from earlier. I'd have to call Twister later to apologize for running away but for now I just wanted to bask in the new side of Lars I discovered.

_**Better (Reggie's POV) **_

(Continuation to chapter fives 'I Can Do Better'.

"Where are they? Did Reggie sound happy to you when you talked to her?" I asked pacing the room.

"I don't know, she sounded like herself." Otto shrugged not caring one way or the other.

"Do you think she made the team? What if one of them did and the other didn't?" I questioned, anticipating a fight.

"Then we're screwed." Otto replied, flipping the channel on the TV.

Luckily we didn't have to wait much longer before Clio came running into the Rocket living room shouting. "I made the team, I made the team!"

"What about Reg? Where is she?" I asked.

Clio shrugged. "She was right behind me."

I decided to go looking for her. I didn't have to go far before I saw her sitting out on her porch and went to join her.

"Hey what's," I noticed her wearing the school colors and all the blood in my head rushed to other places, making it impossible for me to form any kind of a sentence, let alone finish the one I started.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Reggie groaned covering her face in her arms.

"Well we could go upstairs and I could take it off you." I suggested, my eyes glazing over.

She popped up to scold me. "Twister! What is with guys and cheerleaders?" She asked throwing her hands up exasperated.

"I don't know what's with girls and guy wearing uniforms?" I countered.

"Point taken." She sighed. I held out my arms for her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Really?" She jumped back, surprised by the poke in her stomach.

"Reggie, baby, if you looked at yourself in a mirror you'd understand." I reasoned with her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled at me anyways getting on her tippy toes to give me a lingering kiss.

"Yeah now I really have to go home and take a cold shower." I kissed her forehead ready to leave but she pulled me back.

"I have a shower. Or we could always use my bed." She licked her lips suggestively.

"We could, but I have an empty house." I informed her.

"What are we waiting for?" She grinned pulling me across the street.

**********************************************************TWIGGIE********************

*I asked a friend and he said marrano meant pig, or someone behaving gross.

I've gotten a few people suggest things to me that they would like to see happen so I'm dedicating the next chapter to all of those ideas. Anyone else with an idea PM me or review and I'll incorporate it as well.

Thank you for reading! Please review, I'd be happy to know what you like or even don't about this.


End file.
